La tercera viajera del tiempo v2
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: Kagome es capturada por Naraku, algo misterioso ocurre, pero pronto averiguará un secreto guardado desde hace años: - ¿Que me está pasando? - Este es tu verdadero ser Descubrirá algo increíble: - ¿Quién eres realmente? - Yo soy tu hija Pero su "hija" no es cualquier ser, es una yokai, más preciso... (continuación en el primer cap)
1. Summary

Kagome es capturada por Naraku, algo misterioso ocurre, pero pronto averiguará un secreto guardado desde hace años:

- ¿Que me está pasando?  
>- Este es tu verdadero ser<p>

Descubrirá algo increíble:

- ¿Quién eres realmente?  
>- Yo soy tu hija<p>

Pero su "hija" no es cualquier ser, es una yokai, más preciso...

- Yo soy la doncella del oeste, no dejaré que me pongas en ridículo, inmundo híbrido

Y ambas cumplirán con sus destinos encontrando a la persona que las acompañará el resto de sus vidas:

- Que quede claro que esto no lo hago por ti  
>- Aja, te creo...tanto como si yo no fuese una yokai<p>

Aparecerá una nueva enemiga:

- ¡Ella casi mató a mi hermano!, ¡no merece perdón!

¿Pero quienes son estos seres desconocidos? Bueno...eso no lo sabemos, pero lo importante es...que vienen a salvar al Sengoku

**D: Se necesitan OC, los cuales necesitarán los siguientes datos:**

**(Para la villana, lo cual se rifará)**

**nombre:**

**Apariencia:**

**personalidad:**

**vestimenta:**

**Armas (si tiene):**

**habilidades:**

**debilidades:**

**Edad:**

**extras:**

**A parte necesitaré un par de Oc, para hacer a el lord de el sur, subordinados de cada reino (norte sur este y oeste), miembros de la corte dimensional, etc, envienlos y los agregaré, los datos serán:**

**nombre:**

**cargo (lord, doncella, sirviente, monje, sacerdotiza, exterminador, parte de la corte, etc.):**

**procedencia:**

**raza (humano, híbrido, yokai, espíritu de la corte):**

**historia del personaje:**

**apariencia:**

**personalidad:**

**vestimenta:**

**armas (si tiene):**

**Habilidades (si tiene):**

**Debilidades:**

**Edad:**

**Extras:**


	2. Capitulo 1: Los colmillos del perro y

**Por fin logré acabar el primer capitulo de mi fic escrito, espero que les gusté:**

**La tercera viajera del tiempo**

**Capitulo 1: Los colmillos del perro y el veneno de la araña**

Un peliplata se hallaba haciendo una decisión difícil en su vida, su némesis, Naraku, estaba frente a él, flotando sobre un precipicio, pero ¿qué decisión difícil? Bueno, Naraku tenía sujetas a dos sacerdotisas que él apreciaba, Kagome y Kikyo, sin contar que sostenía a una tercera, Rin, la acompañante de Sesshomaru, era sostenida sobre el precipicio

- ¡Déjalas ir, Naraku, no tienen nada que hacer aquí! - gritó desesperado el híbrido de nombre Inuyasha  
>- No Inuyasha, necesito a una sacerdotisa para purificar la perla, Kikyo, su antigua protectora; Kagome, la reencarnación de Kikyo; o Rin, una niña que posee, muy en su interior, la capacidad de una gran sacerdotisa, tu decidirás y traicionarás a dos - dijo malévolo Naraku<p>

Justo en esos instantes las lanzó a las tres en tres dirección en tres direcciones distintas, Inuyasha saltó y abrazó a una, la recostó y vio que, ni Naraku, ni las otras dos, estaban ahí; revisó que ella no tuviera heridas y suspiró

- I-nu-yasha...- susurró adolorida la sacerdotisa  
>- Shhht...no hables...Kikyo - silenció el híbrido, sin saber que esta acción cambiaría radicalmente el futuro<br>- ¿Dónde está Rin? - preguntó una voz detrás de él  
>- Sesshomaru...- gruñó Inuyasha al reconocer esa voz<br>- Esa sacerdotisa...dejaste que Naraku se llevará a Rin y a tu acompañante para salvar a ese cadáver? Me decepcionas, creí que eras más inteligente - dijo el mayor mientras una mujer se acercaba, medía 1.90, tenía cabello plateado con destellos rosas, poseía unos ojos azules como el cielo, en cada mejilla tenía una marca azul, una piel blanca porcelana y una complexión delgada, traía puesto un traje de sacerdotisa negro con flores de Sakura rojas bordadas que se ajustaba a su bien formado cuerpo, zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta  
>- Señor Sesshomaru, he localizado la ubicación de Rin, recomiendo que partamos de inmediato - dijo la mujer<br>- ...Si, haz los preparativos - dijo el lord con voz autoritaria  
>- Como diga<p>

Shizune fue envuelta por un sutil brillo rosado, Sesshomaru se acercó y desaparecieron en un resplandor rosado

EN OTRA PARTE

Kagome abrió los ojos, recordaba que estaba con Inuyasha, después estaba con Naraku, Rin y Kikyo y...

- Ese Baka...  
>- ¿Señorita Kagome? - dijo la vocecita de la menor<br>- ¿Rin? Soy yo  
>- Que bien, creí que no despertaría<br>- ¿Cuanto llevamos aquí?  
>- No se, unos minutos<br>- Hay que salir de aquí...pero como...

Kagome alzó la mirada, estaban en un enorme agujero, y la única salida era hacia arriba, de repente escuchó dos risas que venían de la cima, una niña y un niño

- Jijiji, lo logramos  
>- Je, ¿qué esperabas tonto?<br>- Bien, a lo que vinimos

De la pared brotaron dos niños, la niña y el niño, pero no lo sabía con exactitud, ya que eran cubiertos totalmente por túnicas negras, a modo de que sólo se veían sus bocas, los niños rieron un poco más antes de ver a Kagome, al verla sus bocas se abrieron, tal vez por sorpresa, Kagome se puso en defensa

- ¿Quienes son? ¿Son parte de Naraku?  
>- No podemos decirte, pero no, no somos nada de ese asqueroso Naraku, sólo queremos ayudar - dijo el niño<br>- Vengan, las sacaremos de aquí - dijo la niña

Ambos extendieron sus manos, Kagome cargó a Rin sobre su espalda y tomó las manos, los niños asintieron y tocaron la pared

- Kagome-b... - comenzó a decir el niño antes de ser golpeado por la niña  
>- Baka, no lo digas...Kagome-san, no se suelte - dijo sería la niña<p>

Los niños comenzaron a fusionarse con la pared hasta jalar a las chicas con ellos, Kagome abrió sus ojos y vió que estaba rodeada de luz violeta

- ¿Que...? Se siente...pacífico - dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos  
>- Si, mi hermano hace esto posible, portales espacio, así que puede teletransportarse y traspasar paredes como un fantasma - dijo la niña<br>- Naaaa, yo prefiero tu habilidad de portales tiempo, es del mismo color que la de mamá, negro con destellos como si flotaras en la noche - dijo el niño fantaseando

De repente volvieron a ver la luz, estaban fuera de el hoyo, los niños se sonrieron mientras asentían

- Corran, hay que salir de aquí - dijo el niño mientras comenzaba a correr seguido de su hermana  
>- E-esperen - dijo Kagome antes de correr detrás de ellos - ¿No dijiste que podías teletransportarte?<br>- Si, pero sólo dos veces, necesito recargar mi poder, mi hermana no tiene poder más que para un portal del tiempo más, eso no sirve para salvarnos - dijo el niño sin signos de cansancio y con algo de diversión

Dieron la vuelta por una esquina y chocaron con alguien que se mantuvo imperturbable, era un híbrido, la niña habló

- Uyyyyyy, inmundo animal, me ha dolido eso, deja que te agarre  
>- Naraku... - susurró Kagome con el ceño fruncido<br>- Hola Kagome, veo que estas intentando escapar junto a un par de mocosos - dijo macabramente  
>- Grrr, maldito, no somos mocosos, somos los hijos de... - dijo el niño antes de volver a ser golpeado por su hermana<br>- ¡Que no lo digas, Baka! ¡Es tu culpa por no recordar el camino a la salida que dije que recordaras! - gritó la chica  
>- ¡no me grites! ¡Es tu culpa que estemos en este lío! -gritó el chico de regreso<br>- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no soy el que quería probar su poder a escondidas de mamá!  
>- Hmp, estúpida<br>- Mph, tonto

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda, el resto sólo podía tener gotas de sudor al estilo anime en sus nucas; Naraku estiró sus tentáculos para agarrar a los menores, Kagome sujetó uno de ellos y, en cambio, fue lanzada hacia la pared, chocando fuertemente pero protegiendo a Rin; los hermanos se asustaron y después vieron a Naraku furiosos, sacaron sus manos de las túnicas, la niña tenía uñas largas brillando verde y el niño brillando negro, ambos juntaron sus manos formando una esfera de color blanco con brillos de colores

- ¡ESFERA DEL COLMILLO BLANCO! - gritaron los dos a la vez

La esfera tomó forma de una cabeza de lobo y se abalanzó hacia Naraku, pero dispersaron el ataque al distraerse por un ruido, pudieron ver que Kagome tosía adolorida, la chica sacó algo de su túnica y se lo lanzó a la sacerdotisa, Kagome vió que era una pequeña piedra que brillaba con un hermoso color cielo, estiró su mano y tocó la piedra, fue envuelta por un brillo cegador, sólo se veían dos brillantes orbes azul como dos fríos témpanos, la luz envolvió a los tres chicos y desapareció

EN FRENTE DE LA GUARIDA DE NARAKU

Una luz blanca apareció antes de dejar ver a los cuatro, Kagome respiraba pesadamente y los tres niños no decían nada

- ¿E-están bi-bien? - preguntó la sacerdotisa cansada  
>- Hai - respondieron los tres niños<br>- Debemos irnos Aniki, recuerda que no podemos encontrarnos con "él", no todavía  
>- si, como digas Imouto, nos vemos Kagome<p>

Ambos sonrieron antes de desaparecer en una bola de energía negra con destellos dorados, dejando a Kagome y a Rin ahí, Kagome cargó a Rin

- ¿Quieres comer algo? - preguntó Kagome  
>- ¡Si!<p>

Kagome caminó hacia el bosque y buscó unas frutas, no tardó mucho en encontrarlas y comieron juntas.

Un destello rosado apareció frente a ellas, asustando a Kagome por que no traía su arco, pero determinada a ayudar a Rin de ser necesario, de este destello salieron Sesshomaru y Shizune

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - gritó Rin mientras se acercaba a el lord del oeste  
>- Mi lord, la miko... - susurró Shizune<p>

Kagome no sabía que hacer, desde que conoció a Sesshomaru este la ha intentado matar, pero no se esperaba lo que venía

- Miko, ¿Tu fuiste la que cuidó de Rin, no es así?  
>- S-si<br>- ...Shizune, Rin, nos vamos  
>- ¡Hai!<p>

Y desaparecieron de nuevo en un destello rosado, Kagome cayó al suelo antes de desmayarse, era mucho para ella, Inuyasha la traicionó, esos extraños niños y ahora un Sesshomaru bondadoso, sip, muy normal

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, no sabía donde estaba, parecía una cabaña, pues estaba hecha de madera, ella estaba sobre un futón rojo, su ropa parecía como nueva y tenía un trapo en la cabeza, se lo quitó y se levantó con dificultad, su cuerpo le dolía por la falta de actividad, entonces un dulce olor invadió sus cosas nasales, era un olor salado, como a pescado y alga, sushi tal vez.

- E-etto, ¿ya despertó? - preguntó una vocecita detrás de ella

Kagome se volteó, ahí había una niña de cabellos azabache y ojos azules, parecía de unos ocho años, tenía la piel pálida y una extraña estrella en la frente de color rosada

- ¿Quien eres?  
>- S-soy Nahomi, señorita, ¿quien es usted?<br>- Soy Kagome, un gusto, ¿tu me has estado cuidando?  
>- Así es señorita Kagome ¿tiene hambre? Justo estaba cocinando algo muy rico que me enseñó mi madre<p>

Kagome no pudo responder porque Nahomi ya había ido a lo que ella creía sería la cocina, pero no tardó mucho, volvió con dos bandejas con distintos tipos de sushi, un te, arroz y palillos, Nahomi puso con cuidado el plato frente a Kagome

- Pruebelo, madre decía que el pescado era muy bueno para la salud  
>- ¿Cómo se si no está envenenado?/  
>- No se preocupe señorita, no soy de la gente mala que mata con comida<br>- Eh, bien, supongo que lo probaré

Kagome agarró cuidadosamente una pieza y la metió a su boca, abrió los ojos sorprendida

- ¿En serio lo has hecho tu?  
>- Si, madre era una muy buena maestra<br>- Esta buenísimo, ¿está aquí tu madre?  
>- Okaa-san no está aquí, hace ya tiempo que no la veo, pero no importa, ¿necesita algo señorita Kagome? Lo que sea que necesite...<br>- Estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes  
>- Lo lamento, es que como lleva dos días inconsciente creí que...<br>- ¡¿Dos días?!  
>- S-si<br>- Oh, lo siento, sólo me asombré  
>- N-no se preocupe, no importa<br>- Señorita, ¿quiere salir? Un poco de aire le vendría bien después de estar aquí encerrada por tanto tiempo  
>- Gracias<p>

Nahomi intento ayudar a Kagome poniéndose debajo de ella, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, así que le dio un bastón para apoyarse, Nahomi guió a Kagome por la casa, no era muy grande, una sala, cocina, dos habitaciones y un huerto lleno de distintos cultivos, obviamente esto impresionó a Kagome, pero no tanto como lo que vio en el pueblo, habían humanos, animales...y yokai, pero ni los yokai ni los humanos parecían querer matarse entre si, incluso habían un par de Hanyou corriendo por ahí y allá

- ¿pero qué...? - ella estaba sin palabras, claro, Nahomi ya sospechaba lo que iba a preguntar  
>- No se alarme, verá, hace unos años...un yokai salvó a una princesa, en ese tiempo el pueblo era un pequeño reino, la princesa se enamoró de ese yokai y contrajeron matrimonio, desde entonces yokai, humanos y Hanyou se ven como iguales mientras se mantengan aquí<br>- Que lindo...  
>- Lo se, aquí no se deben preocupar, pero...eso no me gusta, estar tan tranquila mientras hay guerras en todo el mundo, algún día saldré a detener todo eso<br>- ¿Nahomi...eres aprendiz de sacerdotisa?  
>- ¿Eh? Si, ¿cómo lo supo?<br>- No se, supongo que lo siento, hay algo en ti que se me hace familiar...  
>- Vale, ¿entonces usted es sacerdotisa?<br>- Algo así, no tengo un entrenamiento propio dicho, a parte mi arco...  
>- ¿Eres una sacerdotisa arquera?<br>- ¿Cómo?  
>- Hay distintas clasificaciones de sacerdotisas, una de ellas es por armas, las sacerdotisas magica, las sacerdotisas arqueras, las sacerdotisas del abanico, las sacerdotisas espadachín y las sacerdotisas múltiples, yo entreno para ser una múltiple, es la clase más poderosa, las arqueras son el segundo más débil<br>- Al parecer tengo mucho que aorender todavía  
>- Jejeje supongo que todo a su tiempo señorita Kagome<br>- Solo llámame Kagome, sin formalidades  
>- Hai... Debo de presentarte a alguien, Kagome, ¡te ayudará en eso de ser sacerdotisa!<p>

Kagome sólo pudo sonreír ante la emoción de la niña... Le daba esperanza, pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de conocerla...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Bueno, intentaré actualizar pronto, pase se por mis otros fics!**

**Si quieren contactarme busquenme en FB como Nahomi Yokai, es una página. **

**bueno, con eso solo me queda decir: Nahomi Yokai, fuera!**

**SAYONARA!**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Konichiwa, solo escribo para avisar que ya arreglé el formato de mi fic, no se que pasó, supongo que como lo pasé de otra cuenta mía ( ) se cambió o algo así, gracias por haberme avisado feriyen y sesshome10, no me había dado cuenta.**

**Tambien vuelvo a avisar, tengo una página en face por si quieren contactarme a parte, tiene como nombre mi seudónimo: Nahomi Yokai, ahí puede que ponga adelantos e imágenes relacionadas**

**Con eso me despido, Nahomi Yokai, fuera**

**SAYONARA**


	4. Capitulo 2: El yokai de armadura dorada

Capitulo 2: El Yokai de armadura dorada

- ¡Sora-obaa-san! - gritó Nahomi

Kagome sólo veía como alguien salía de una cabaña, su cabello era blanco y le llegaba a la cintura, pero ese era el único indicio de "vejez", no arrugas, su cuerpo parecía de alguien en sus treintas, vaya, no parecía cansada, mas sus ojos negros ocultaban profunda sabiduría

- Nahomi-chan, que bien que has llegado...

- ¡Sora-obaa-san! ¿Adivine que?

- ¿Que pasó, pequeña?

- Verá, ¿recuerda a la mujer que encontré desmayada?

- Como olvidarla, la arrastraste hasta acá y no dejaste que nadie la tocara

- Bu-bueno, ella es Kagome, ¡es una sacerdotiza de arcos!

- Eh, hola, mucho gusto Sora-san - saludó Kagome

- Puedes llamarme obaa-san, Kagome-chan, todos en el pueblo lo hacen

- Gracias...

- ¿Estas bien, querida? Te veías muy mal hace dos días... - preguntó Sora angustiada

- Si... Sólo un poco asombrada de lo que he visto el día de hoy

- Jejeje, todos tienen la misma reacción al ver a nuestros habitantes - murmuró Sora revolviendo el cabello de Nahomi - Nahomi-chan, ¿por que no vas a la herrería? Tetsuo-kun te estaba buscando, algo de una espada...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡por que no me lo dijiste antes!?

- Tenías a alguien discapacitado en tu casa...

- Ah, touché - dijo Nahomi mientras salía corriendo hacia otro lado

- Kagome-chan, ¿quieres que te muestre algo? - preguntó la anciana - Es un secreto de la aldea, y siento que ,de alguna manera, está relacionado contigo

- ¿Secreto?

- Si, dicen que pertenecía a la princesa de el pueblo, pero nadie puede tocarla, no sabemos por qué

- Claro - dijo Kagome recordó de repente como es que obtuvieron a colmillo de acero

Intentó ignorar el recuerdo y siguió a la anciana, creyó que irían a una cueva como con la de la aldea de Sango, pero en su lugar fueron a el bosque, entonces la vio, en medio de un arrollo se alzaba una pequeña porción de tierra conectada vagamente con el resto de el suelo, en el centro se alzaba una espada de mango negro y filo rojo sangre, en la empuñadura se podían apreciar dos diamantes mientras que de ella salían dos listones blancos, lo más extraño eran las voces

- El odio se erradicará

- Cielo, infierno y equilibrio son las compuestas por el amor

- Acércate, hija de Okami

- La clave está en mi

- La clave es la princesa de la princesa

- La clave está en tu corazón

Kagome se acercaba poco a poco a la espada, sin siquiera percatarse de que Sora no había seguido avanzando desde hace un tiempo, pero las voces le hablaban, no sabía por qué, pero lo sabía; se detuvo a unos escasos pasos del suelo

- Di mi nombre...

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó la azabache

- Yo soy...

Kagome fue cegada brevemente por un destello de luz

- Kokorosaiga... - susurró Kagome mientras veía lo que estaba grabado en la espada "Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."

- ¿Kagome-chan?

- L-lo lamento, tome la reliquia

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras que hacia que Kagome cerrase sus manos alrededor de la empuñadora

- Esta espada te pertenece por derecho, te ha hablado ¿no?

- ¡Obaa-chan! Mira, mira, Tetsuo ya terminó mi espada

Se giraron para ver a Nahomi corriendo hacia ellas, la mayor sonrió dulcemente antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida

- Santo Kami-sama, ¿puedo ver tu espada, hija?

- Hai

Nahomi le pasó con cuidado el arma enfundada, Sora la desenfundó y la admiró, el mango era de plata rodeado de tela negra para evitar lastimarse con el, la espada era de apariencia delgada y parecía estar hecha de zafiro y rubí con el filo de plata, una inscripción estaba escrita en el mango de el arma

- "más cuesta mantener el equilibrio de la libertad que soportar el peso de la tiranía"...

- Genial ¿no es así? Es una frase que vi en un libro hace tiempo, pero lo que no cupo es la otra mitad "al elegir el camino fácil, aunque haya cielo, mi lugar es el infierno"

- Es muy linda Nahomi, pero no parece que vaya a cortar algo, parece de piedras preciosas - dijo Kagome apenada

- Lo mismo dije, pero al probarla, uff, bien que corta

- hija ¿cómo se hizo la espalda?

- Em...zafiro de el monte invierno, rubí de el pantano infernal, plata y acero del manantial de Titania, cosas fáciles, la funda está hecha de piel de lobo de trueno y Tetsu me logró confeccionar prendas del lobo de luz, a la espada le puse Supesusaiga

- Jum, materiales interesantes, con razón se parece...

- ¿Que quieres decir, Obaa-chan?

- Esta es una de 8 armas espirituales: Supesusaiga, Kokorosaiga, Tenseiga, Tessaiga, Katsusaiga, Bakusaiga, Shinjusaiga y Daitaisaiga...

- Espere, ¿Kokorosaiga es una de esas armas?

- Si, cada una tiene un aspecto, Kokorosaiga es amor, pero no conozco el resto, que ambas aparecieran en este pueblo... Es cosa del destino

- Sólo se esta preocupando a si misma, Sora-obaa-chan, puede sólo ser coincidencia

- Si...tal vez tengas razón, pequeña

- Vamos Kagome, debo presentarte a una amiga

- Eh, si, ya voy

Ambas azabaches corrieron hacia la salida del bosque, cuando salieron vieron que ya estaba anocheciendo

- Jum...¿tan tarde es?

- ¿Que hora es, Nahomi?

- Mmm, le doy por ahí de las 20 horas

- Ah, ya...

- Vamos, puedo asegurar que Nanami sigue despierta

Nahomi jaló a Kagome alegremente hasta una casa del árbol bastante grande, parecía más bien un castillo del árbol, Nahomi comenzó a trepar antes de ver que Kagome no había subido

- ¿Kagome? ¿No vas a subir?

- Eh, si, bueno, es que, yo...

- ¿Quieres ayuda?

- N-no...

- Bien, como quieras...

Nahomi siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la entrada, Kagome intentaba subir, pero no pudo, se iba a dar por vencida antes de ver como una escalera caía desde la casa

- Obstinada... - susurró Nahomi

Nahomi ayudó a Kagome a subir, al llegar ella gritó

- ¡Nanami-imouto-chan!

- ¡No te voy a pagar!

- ¡Traidora! ¡Iré a por ti!... Espera aquí, Kagome, iré por Nanami... ¡Tienes una oportunidad!

- ¡Nop!

Nahomi suspiró antes de entrar, no pasaron no diez minutos cuando alguien cayó por la ventana y aterrizó duramente junto a Kagome, Nahomi bajó corriendo por unas escaleras

- Itaiiiiii, ¿tenías que lanzarme?

- Si, debo presentarte a alguien, Nanami, ella es Kagome, Kagome, ella es Nanami

- Oh, un gusto Kagome-san

Nanami era una niña un poco más bajita que Nahomi, largo cabello cobrizo, ojos grises y piel tostada

- Hola Nanami-chan

Kagome veía hipnotizada dos cosas en Nanami, uno tenía orejas puntiagudas, y dos, tenía cinco colas rizadas pero esponjosas ¡como las de Shippo!

- Nanami-chan...¿eres una Kitsune-Yokai?

- Si ¿por?

- Me recuerdas a un amigo...

- ¡¿Conoces a un Kitsune?!

- Si...

- Gomenasai, Kagome, los kitsune son una raza casi extinta, Nanami-Imouto está emocionada

- Ejem, bueno, si quieren pueden quedarse a pasar la noche

- Arigatou Nanami-chan/Nanami-Imouto - dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Las tres chicas entraron a la casa del árbol, decir que Kagome estaba sorprendida era como decir que el pueblo era normal, quedó anodada al ver el interior que le recordaba a una mansión llena de cosas básicas para sobrevivir.

No estuvieron despiertas mucho tiempo, se durmieron juntas en el suelo de la casa del árbol abrazadas

Pov. Kagome

Desperté en medio de la noche, juró haber escuchado algo, intento mover a las pequeñas para darme cuenta que no están ahí, me despierto completamente y las busco con la mirada, al escuchar con atención puedo escuchar unos gritos ahogados, salgo de la casa y veo algo horrible.

- ¡LLEVENSE A LOS NIÑOS! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LA RAZA, HÁGANLO!

Unos bandidos metían a los niños en carruajes, en uno de ellos divisé la profunda cabellera azabache de Nahomi con la extraña cabellera cobre de Nanami, rápidamente busque mi arco

- Mierda, no lo tengo...

Pensé rápidamente en lo que haría antes de que un resplandor rojo sangre llamara mi atención.

- Kokorosaiga... No tengo de otra

Tomé la espada y bajé en silencio, al llegar al suelo me oculté tras unos arbustos, Inuyasha no estaba para protegerme, debía de pensar mejor lo que hacía, entonces escuché que los carruajes se movían y no me quedo de otra más que de seguirlos, pero eran muy rápidos...

Entonces sentí que algo me observaba, al mirar hacia los árboles del bosque vi unos ojos dorados, pero no eran como los de Inuyasha, eran más reptilianos, antes de que me diera cuenta, los ojos habían desaparecido, no pasó mucho antes de que escuchara unos gritos, seguí los gritos y vi algo impresionante, un ser en armadura dorada usaba una alabarda para desviar ataques de los bandidos, de los extremos de la alabarda salían llamaradas de Yoki, el ser atacó de diestra a siniestra y, gracias a la luz del fuego, pude distinguir sus facciones, largo cabello rojo, orejas puntiagudas y ojos dorados, los mismos que me observaban momentos atrás, debía medir unos 2 metros aproximadamente y podía notar marcas raras en su cuello.

En cuanto el yokai venció a todos, sacó a los niños, los cuales le agradecieron, pero el demonio siguió su camino, cuando busque a las chicas en el carruaje descubrí por que se fue el Yokai

- Faltan niños... Debo seguir a ese Yokai

Corrí buscando a el Yokai de cabello rojo, mis piernas me duelen, no estoy acostumbrada a correr mucho, más continuo, no puedo perderle el rastro.

Tardo unos treinta minutos, cuando llego veo unos carruajes rodeados de hombres heridos y los niños fuera, Nanami vino corriendo a mi

- ¡Kagome-san!

- Nanami-chan, ¿Dónde está Nahomi-chan?

- Eso le iba a decir, el Yokai...el Yokai...

- Cuéntame que pasó

- Hai...

PROV. NANAMI

FLASHBACK

Estaba acurrucada junto a Nahomi-nee-san, tenía miedo, estos hombres habían logrado evitar que usara mis poderes, Nahomi-nee intentaba hacer algo con sus poderes, pero le habían quitado su espada y no podía hacer nada con su magia de sacerdotisa.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo, Nahomi-nee se puso alerta, escuché con más atención

- ¡Quítate de el camino!

Nahomi-nee se asomó por una ranura que daba al frente

- ¿Qu-que pasa, Nee-san?

- Hay un Yokai afuera, no se han dado cuenta porque usa armadura... parece un poco como de las de la realeza

Seguimos escuchando la conversación

- ¿No oíste? ¡quítate!

- Aléjense del vehículo y tal vez no salgan heridos

- ¿Y que puede hacer un hombre contra treinta?

Nahomi-nee frunció el ceño, algo estaba pasando, no tuve que preguntar para que me respondiera

- Son más de tres carruajes y ponen sólo a treinta hombres... No se sí son tontos o que, ese Yokai es poderoso, uno de los más fuertes cabe decir, su olor lo delata

- ¿Que clase de Yokai es?

- Es...un Ryu-yokai

- ¿No estaban extintos?

- No, estaban "casi" extintos

Escuchamos atentamente, de repente escuchamos gritos, pero Nahomi no quitaba su vista de la ranura, su rostro era iluminado cada cierto tiempo, alguien estaba jugando con fuego, de seguro el Yokai dragón, unos diez minutos después alguien abrió la puerta, pude ver un cabello rojo vibrante, casi naranja, la armadura que portaba abarcaba de las piernas hasta la cabeza, de el casco de la armadura salían dos cuernos y de su espalda salía una capa dividida en dos, sus ojos de lagarto entre dorados y rojos se fijaron en nosotros y nos ordenó que saliéramos, obedecí de inmediato, el Yokai se quedó ahí un momento antes de entrar al carruaje, no entendí hasta que vi que salía con alguien entre brazos.

- Nee-san...

Me acerqué, pero el Yokai reaccionó hostilmente y se alejó, pude ver que mi hermana estaba inconsciente, tal vez del cansancio, el dragón murmuró algo que sólo yo escuché

- Princesa...

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ¿Nahomi-nee-san lo conocía? Y si era así ¿Por que la llamó princesa? El Yokai fue envuelto en una esfera de fuego y desapareció sin dejar rastro, llevándose a mi hermana con él

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

PROV. NARRADOR

Nanami estaba desesperada, no lograba encontrar el aroma de Nahomi desde hace un tiempo

- Nahomi-nee-chan...podría...podría estar mu-

- Tranquila Nanami-chan, la buscaremos

Kagome cargó a Nanami sobre sus hombros y caminaron hacia donde creían se pudo haber ido el yokai, esperando encontrar a la pequeña azabache con vida.

CONTINUARA!


	5. Capitulo 3: Soy una yokai El encuent

**Muchas gracias a los que han enviado OC's, me ayudan mucho a continuar mi historia, se habrán dado cuenta (o no) que cambie una de las armas espirituales de Tokijin a Bakusaiga, en otra página me dijeron que quedaba raro y, para ser franca, habia olvidado la espada de Sesshomaru, pero bueno, ya está. Para los que preguntan, si, este es un SesshxKag, es mi pareja favorita, así que, con dudas aclaradas, comencemos:**

Capitulo 3: Soy una yokai. El encuentro con el lord del este

Kagome y Nanami habían podido rastrear al Ryu-yokai, actualmente estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos, esperando a que se separara de Nahomi, la cual seguía inconsciente, el dragón, sin embargo, nunca se separó de ella, como si la protegiera de algo, no fue mucho antes de que Nahomi se comenzará a mover de nuevo

- Ugh...¿Dónde...estoy?

- Hime-sama...

- ¿Eh? ¿tu quien eres?

Kagome estaba sorprendida al ver la hostilidad con la que Nahomi respondía, como si supiese que él la había secuestrado

- ¿Que hacía con humanos, Hime-sama?

- Eso te viene valiendo, yo hago lo que quiero ¿Que hace uno de los últimos dragones aquí?

- Ninguna razón en específico

- Bien, ahora ¿Como sabes que YO soy una princesa?

- Su olor es como aquellos de los del oes- dijo antes de ser interrumpido

- Espera, no sigas... ¿Quien esta ahí? Detrás de los arbustos

Kagome y Nanami salieron de su escondite, no entendían lo que pasaba

- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? - preguntó la sacerdotisa

- Nahomi-nee tiene un fuerte sentido del olfato

Nahomi, sin embargo, las veía con total seriedad, una seriedad que le resultaba bastante familiar a Kagome, el Ryu-yokai no parecía reaccionar de manera hostil hacia ellas, es más, parecía esperar algo, Nahomi sólo suspiró

- Nanami-Imouto, Kagome, debo revelarles algo

- ¿Nee-chan? Me estas asustando...

- Yo...no soy humana

Kagome sólo se sintió más confundida de lo que estaba, más claro, Nanami empeoró todo

- Ya lo sabía ¿que quiere el yokai contigo?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo...

Nahomi se giró hacia el Ryu-yokai, quien le dirigió una mirada estoica, y decidió preguntarle directamente

- No respondiste mi pregunta, dragón

- ...Ya lo hice, huele a los del oeste y un poco a los del norte

- Y...¿de dónde eres Lord?

- Si un híbrido Inu-Okami es tocado por un arma espiritual se vuelve Lord de la vida... - susurró el yokai

- ¿A que te refieres? Esas no son más que leyendas... - dijo Nahomi

- Eso es lo que quieren que creamos, pero la verdad está en las tierras de la muerte

- ¿Y como sabes eso?...A menos...que tu seas el hijo de un dragón dorado, por lo tanto tu seas...el Lord de la muerte

El desconocido la vio seriamente a través de la armadura y asintió antes de continuar hablando

- Hai, Hime-sama, pero ahora que he confirmado su seguridad me temo que tendré que partir, lamento causarle inconvenientes

- Gracias por responder mis preguntas

El yokai se quitó la parte inferior de su casco, tomó la mano de Nahomi y la besó, causando un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la de pelo plateado

- Espero verla después, Hime-sama, si necesita algo vaya al templo del infierno

- A-alto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre

- ...

- Yo me llamo Nahomi

- Setsuryu, mi nombre es Setsuryu

Setsuryu de repente fue envuelto en un tornado de fuego y desapareció, dejando a Kagome confundida, a Nanami un poco enojada y a Nahomi sorprendida

- Genial, no entiendo nada ¿cómo que no eres humana, Nahomi-chan? No pareces yokai para nada - dijo Kagome

- Yo desciendo de los Okami-yokai, una habilidad que tienen es la habilidad de cambiar de forma

- ¿Okami? Tu me dijiste que ya no existían, nee-chan

- Te dije que nadie había visto uno desde hace tiempo, nunca te dije que no existían

- ¿Nahomi-chan?

- ¿Hai, Kagome-san?

- Dijiste que podías cambiar de forma...puedes...¿mostrarmela?

- Si, claro

Nahomi cerró los ojos, al abrirlos eran de un puro color rosado que mostraban sabiduría y poder, de repente ella comenzó a recitar una especie de conjuro

- Ojo que lo ves todo, mano que guías nuestras acciones, dame el poder del cambio, devuélveme el cuerpo que es el mío

Nahomi de repente fue cubierta en una luz roja sangre, sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar, sus orejas se volvieron más puntiagudas, su cabello se volvió plateado con las raíces negras y las puntas blancas, sus ojos se volvieron dorados con ligeros fragmentos azules, bajo sus ojos aparecieron unas marcas doradas que pasaban por todo su cuerpo como serpientes, incluso su vestimenta cambió, un hermoso kimono negro con una blusa blanca debajo y con un obi blanco, también usaba unas geta de madera y de sus hombros colgaba una estola blanca, Supesusaiga estaba atada a su cadera del lado derecho

- Sugoooiii, nunca me habías mostrado tu verdadera forma, Nee-chan

- Lo siento, supongo que se me pasó - dijo Nahomi con una voz un poco más madura pero su rostro delataba que no lo era

- Eh, ahora que lo recuerdo, debo buscar a unos amigos, muchas gracias por todo Nahomi-chan, Nanami-chan, pero me debo ir, nos vemos en otra ocasión - dijo Kagome un poco triste

- No - dijo Nahomi con mucha seriedad

- ¿Q-que?

- No te despidas, porque yo iré contigo - respondió la, ahora, albina sonriendo traviesamente

- Yo también voy, no vaya a ser que nee-chan haga algo explorar

- ¿De aquí a cuando yo hago explotar cosas? Esa eres tu, Imouto

- Detalles, detalles

- Bueno, vayamos a decirle a Obaa-chan sobre nuestra partida

*unas horas despues*

- Bien pequeñas, cuídense por favor, obedezcan a Kagome-chan

- ¡Hai, Sora-obaa-chan! - dijeron ambas yokai sonriendo

- Es una verdadera lástima que tengas que irte tan pronto Kagome-chan, quiero darte algo antes de que se vayan - Sora le entregó a Kagome un arco de plata y un diseño de lianas subiendo por el arco junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas, a Nahomi le dio unas pequeñas mochilas con comida y agua - Ya que eres sacerdotisa de arcos, supuse que te sentirías más segura a pesar de tener a Kokorosaiga

- No tenía que molestarse Sora-obaa-san

- Claro que si, un gran futuro les espera por delante, ya saben que pueden volver cuando quieran

- Arigatou, obaa-chan - dijo Nahomi

- Aún sigo pensando que te ves mejor de ojos azules pequeña

- Jajaja, lo que pasa es que herede los ojos de mi padre con fragmentos de mi madre

- ¿Y quienes serían tus padres? Ya que no eres huérfana como nos hacías creer - dijo Sora acercándose a Nahomi y alzando una ceja, la menor sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Todavía no Obaa-chan, todo a su tiempo...nos vemos

Nahomi tomó a Nanami y a Kagome de las manos y partieron en un rumbo desconocido, Sora vio tristemente en dirección a el trío de chicas mientras las despedía mientras se hablaba a si misma

- No querida, no nos volveremos a ver, nuestro destino no es volvernos a encontrar - susurró mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con un ligero tinte rosado - el destino de este pueblo... es la muerte

*tres días después*

Nahomi vio en dirección a unos árboles, podía jurar haber oído algo en esa dirección, Kagome y Nanami estaban muy preocupadas cocinando pescado para el almuerzo como para notarlo

- Oigan, iré por allá, oí algo

- No andes de paranoica nee-san, de seguro fue un animal

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar

La peliplata se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia el ruido, unos diez minutos de camino después lo escuchó, había sido casi imperceptible, pero pronto reconoció pasos, así que se agachó bajo un arbusto y se dispuso a observar, no podía ver hacia arriba, pero podía notar que la vestimenta de este ser era un kimono blanco con detalles dorados y que caminaba con gracia, su olfato le ayudó a identificar al ser como un yokai macho, tenía un aura de poder como el de Setsuryu y posiblemente era un Lord, intentó retroceder en silencio pero pisó unas ramas, la postura de el Lord cambió a una alerta, pero quizá pensara que era un animal...

- ¿quien está ahí?

O tal vez no, Nahomi aguantó la respiración, podía intentar atacarlo, pero el poder que el yokai desprendía era sencillamente monstruoso, justo como el de todos los Lords, así que no serviría

- Si no sales ahora mismo me veré obligado a atacar

Nahomi suspiró y salió de su pequeño escondite con las manos en alto, al ver hacia la persona agradeció haber obedecido, una katana estaba lista para atacar, el sujeto guardó el arma y suspiró

- Gracias a Kami ¿qué haces aquí sola, niña?

- E-estaba viendo si era una amenaza, Kagome-san y Nanami-Imouto deben estar preocupadas por mi

- ¿son tu familia?

- No, Kagome es una mujer a la que ayudé hace poco y Nanami es mi hermana adoptiva

El yokai la vio con un poco de pena, Nahomi dio una reverencia antes de despedirse

- Me debo ir...

- Espera pequeña ¿Como te llamas?

- Nahomi, señor

- ¿Apellidos?

- No puedo decirle

- Si no lo haces me temo que tendré que forzarte

*con Kagome y Nanami*

- Nahomi se está tardando mucho...

- Siempre es así, se toma su tiempo

- Mmm, me preocupa...

- Mira, si hubieran problemas, ella gritaría para alertarnos

De entré los arbustos salió Nahomi con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su mejilla

- ¡Nee-chan!

Nanami se paró a ayudarla, pero Nahomi negó con la cabeza, no mucho después apareció un yokai de cabello blanco y unos vibrantes ojos verdes, usaba un elegante kimono con detalles dorados y en su espalda habían dos hermosas alas de ángel

- ¿Estas son la humana y la Kitsune?

- Hai

- Un gusto, soy Kenta, uno de los últimos Ryu-yokai y el lord del este

Nanami en seguida hizo una reverencia, Kagome la imitó, nunca había inclinado su cabeza ante un lord, pero este era muy agradable,

desprendía un aura de confianza

- Un gusto Kenta-sama, mi nombre es Nanami y esta es nuestra amiga Kagome

- Okami-chan dice que están buscando a alguien

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Nahomi, no Okami, y si, estamos buscando a los acompañantes de Kagome-san

- ¿Es eso cierto, Kagome-san?

- S-si - murmuró ella maldiciendo mentalmente a su repentina tartamudez

- Se que no me conocen y que puede que desconfíen, pero si lo desean pueden acompañarme a mi palacio y esperar noticias sobre los suyos

Las tres vieron a Kenta sorprendidas, digo, no es de todos los días que te encuentres a un Lord-Yokai que esta dispuesto a ayudar a un humano, Nahomi sin embargo seguía dudando, había algo raro...

- ¿Que querrías a cambio? - susurró la albina fijando su mirada en los ojos del Lord

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- ¿Crees que es normal que, después de apuntarme con una katana, confíe en ti así sin más?

- Bien, bien, le debo una a tu madre ¿vale? - dijo Kenta frotándose las sienes un poco cansado - A parte debo evitar que muchos humanos pasen al Sur, hacia donde se dirigían, verán, mi hermano odia a los humanos y el es el que rige las regiones del Sur

Nahomi dirigió un vistazo hacia Nanami antes de recibir una negación de su parte, verán, los kitsune, al ser maestros del engaño, pueden saber si alguien miente o no y, por lo tanto, son los mejores consejeros

- Bien, confiaremos en ti

Kenta sonrió amablemente, acción que Kagome no pudo evitar devolver, Kenta comenzó a caminar

- Síganme, estamos perdiendo horas de luz

El cuarteto comenzó a caminar en dirección al este, donde una extraña reunión se llevará a cabo

CONTINUARÁ...

**Phew, muchas gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con OC's, para que sepan, ya no necesito Lords, pero pueden seguir enviando OC de otras cosas.**

**A quienes lean tres amigos, dos mundos, un destino, iba a subir otro especial, uno de Navidad, lo haré, espero no se enojen por no seguir con el "canon" de mi historia metiendo puro relleno, pero mi amiga no me ayuda ya a escribir, creo que no lo recuerda, así que mis historias tardaran un tiempo (más) en actualizarse.**

**con eso me despido, Nahomi Yokai, fuera.**

**SAYONARA!**


	6. Capitulo 4: Resurge la realeza de los

Capitulo 4: Resurgen la realeza de los Okami-yokai

Sentada, Kagome suspiró mientras peinaba el sedoso cabello de Nahomi, ya había pasado una semana desde que llegaron al palacio del Este y no había ni pista de el grupo de la azabache, pero no habían estado perdiendo su tiempo, las chicas aprovecharon su tiempo para entrenar y conocerse un poco mejor, al parecer Nanami perdió a sus dos padres durante una pelea con exterminadores de demonios, mientras que Nahomi, mientras no huérfana, buscaba a sus padres perdidos; ayer el Lord del Este les avisó de una reunión que ocurriría en sus tierras y al parecer quería que ellas asistieran para que pudiesen preguntar por Inuyasha y el resto, así que Kagome se encargó de peinar a ambas demonio

- ¿Kagome-san? - preguntó la albina

- ¿mmm?

- Esta muy callada...

- Ah, sólo estaba pensando

- Claro... Si quiere puedo peinarme yo

- No, ya casi termino

- Esta bien - la demonio desvió la mirada a una ventana - Etto...¿Kagome-san?

- Me puedes llamar sólo Kagome

- Ah, si, emm, Kagome... tengo un regalo para ust-digo ti - la chica sacó una pequeña cajita de entre su ropa y la abrió, mostrando un bello collar de perlas negras con un diamante azul brillando ligeramente, Kagome abrió los ojos al reconocer el diamante

- La joya...

- La tenías cuando te encontré inconsciente, pensé que tal vez fuese importante para ti...

- No se que sea, pero unos niños misteriosos me lo dieron

- Hmm, que raro, considerando que la piedra contiene cantidades irreales de Youki ellos debieron haberla buscado muy duro

- Gracias por el collar

- De nada ¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

La azabache asintió, terminando la trenza de la demonio, Nahomi sonrió mientras colocaba el collar en el cuello de Kagome, quien veía la esmeralda de una manera casi hipnótica, Nahomi aprovechó para peinar a Kagome con sus garras y amarrarlo en pequeñas trenzas que se unían al final

- ¿Dónde está Nanami-chan? - preguntó la joven viendo curiosa a la mujer

- Me dijo que iba a estar con Kenta, algo de investigar algo

- De seguro busca Kitsunes

- Tal vez

Las dos se pararon, dejando ver los elegantes kimonos que el Lord consiguió para la reunión, Kagome usaba un kimono azul marino con una cinta violeta, su kimono tenía un diseño de flores de cerezo plateadas que subían de sus piernas hasta debajo de su pecho, usaba unas zapatillas negras y sus muñecas tenían vendajes; Nahomi, por otro lado, usaba un kimono blanco con un obi rojo, su diseño tenía un lobo rojo que tenía entre sus fauces un símbolo de yin y yang, usaba las mismas zapatillas que Kagome pero ella tenía vendajes en sus piernas, ambas tenían sus espadas atadas a sus caderas y Nanami tenía el arco de Kagome por cualquier cosa

- Kagome-san, Nahomi-chan, Lord Kenta desea que bajen, la reunión empieza en poco tiempo - dijo una mujer de cabello bordo hasta la espalda media y ojos azules que usaba un Kimono azul claro y un obi rosa

- Arigatou, Ayumi-chan

- De que - La mujer sonrió antes de retirarse

- Vamos Kagome, hay que bajar

- Si

Las dos chicas bajaron de la habitación en donde estaban, al bajar las escaleras escucharon tres voces hablar, Kagome reconoció dos al instante, Kenta y Sesshomaru, pero la tercera era desconocida para ella

- El norte no puede seguir más así, sin Lord es casi imposible evitar que ataquen sus tierras - dijo Sesshomaru

- Lo entiendo, pero creo haber encontrado pistas de donde podría estar la dama del norte - dijo Kenta con un poco de esperanza - Al parecer suu madre no es nada más y nada menos que Kaname, así que le pediré que nos muestre donde se encuentre

- Tsk, la mocosa no ha sido vista en cerca de doscientos años, ¿crees que este escondida? ¿Para qué? solo dañaría a sus súbditos

Kagome y Nahomi tocaron la puerta de donde estaban los lords, recibiendo un "adelante" de Kenta, cuando entraron Kagome fue empujada para atrás por la niña albina, quien bloqueó el ataque de un hacha usando a Supesusaiga

- Kenta, no sabía que tenías basura en tus tierras

Nahomi gruñó hacia el hombre delante de ella, el cual aparentaba cerca de 23 años, poseía cabello y ojos verdes oscuros, al igual que toda su vestimenta, tiene las orejas puntiaguudas que simbolizaba a todos los yokai puros, dos alas de dragón negras con el iinterior rojo brotaron de su espalda y tiene marcas negras cortas en los brazos, el hacha era grande y estilizada, pero desprendía un aura que le recordaban a las maldiciones de los demonios

- Ryu, por favor sientate - dijo preocupado el lord del Este

- Cállate Kenta - gruño el, ahora identificado, Ryu

- Alejate de Kagome-san - le espetó Nahomi mostrando sus colmillos

- ¿Y quien eres tu para darme órdenes, enana?

- ¿Quién soy? - la chica sonrió - La hija de Kaname y de... ugh, no importa eso

- ¿La hija de Kaname? No me hagas reir

- Sin embargo tiene un gran parecido a ella - dijo Sesshomaru quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al borde del asunto - tiene fragmentos de sus ojos y su cabello tiene pedazos de el de Kaname, incluso su rostro y olor son parecidos

- Entonces su padre debe ser alguien de tu raza, cachorro - dijo Ryu alejandose con cuidado y viendo hacia Sesshomaru - Son los únicos con el cabello blanco y ojos dorados

- Ya te he dicho que dejes de decirme "cachorro"

- Lo haré cuando seas quinientos años mayor que yo, cachorro

- Entonces, niña ¿tu madre es Kaname? - preguntó el Lord del este

- Si

- ¿Puedes decirnos donde está? - preguntó Kenta con precaución

- Es...complicado, verán, mi madre está oculta pero no puede salir

- Eso es ilógico - gruñó Ryu

- ¡Pero es la verdad! Lo que pasa es que-

Nahomi no pudo terminar su oración, se escuchó un estruendo por todo el castillo proveniente de una de las paredes exteriores, los Lord se pararon con tranquilidad y se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido, seguidas de Kagome y Nahomi, a medio camino encontraron a Nanami quien había estado hablando con los sirvientes de Kenta, cuando llegaron vieron a quien menos esperaban

- Inuyasha - susurró la azabache

- ¡Kagome! - gritó el Inu-Hanyou siendo seguido por Sango, Shippo y Miroku sobre Kirara

- Tsk, más basura - murmuró Ryu volviendo al castillo

- ¡Hermano, espera! - intentó detenerlo Kenta - Uy, que voy a hacer con él

- ¡Kagome! ¿¡estas bien?! - preguntó el híbrido corriendo hacia la azabache

- Si, estoy bien, sólo que-

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Nahomi saltó hacia Inuyasha y le dio un cabezazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire

- Uff...

- ¡Alejate de Kagome, híbrido! - gritó Nahomi mostrando los colmillos - ¡Si das un paso más te juro que te haré pagar!

- Maldita mocosa... - Inuyasha se paró y Nahomi saltó hacia atrás, esquivando una flecha de sacerdotisa

- ¿Estas bien, Inuyasha?

- Ya era hora Kikyo

En ese momento algo en Kagome se rompió al recordar que Inuyasha había preferido salvar al cadáver de la que alguna vez fue su amante que a ella, sus ojos se cerraron e intentó respirar para calmar la creciente irá que estaba en su cuerpo

- Kagome... - murmuró Nanami - ¡Nahomi!

- Estoy bien, tranquila ¿están bien ustedes dos? - preguntó la albina

- Si

Nahomi giró un poco la cabeza y vio directamente la joya del collar de Kagome, se volteó antes de que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro

- Venga Hanyou, te estoy esperando

La chica desenfundo a Supesusaiga con la mano derecha y estiró la mano izquierda, en la cual se comenzó a materializar algo, cuando se terminó de formar se podía ver una espada negra con piedras de colores incrustadas a lo largo de la espada, en el mango había un trozo de tela negro para evitar lastimarse y el mismo mango era plateado

- Tsk, adelante mocosa - dijo Inuyasha transformando al colmillo de acero, una de las armas espirituales que mencionó Sora

- Bien - Nahomi desapareció y reapareció detrás de él - ¡Porque estas completamente abierto! - Nahomi dio un tajo con Supesusaiga, Inuyasha siseo del dolor - ¿Te gusta? Supesusaiga fue hecha con mi colmillo derecho, el cual tiene una gran concentración espiritual, un tajo puede purificar como una flecha de sacerdotisa pero su fuerza depende de lo que yo decida

- Grr, ¡viento cortante! - Colmillo de acero provocó una torrente de aire afilado que dio de lleno en la desprevenida Nahomi, mandándola a una pared, enterrándola en ella y haciendo que el resto de la pared cayera sobre ella

- ¡Nahomi! - gritó Kagome corriendo hacia ella solo para ser detenida por Nanami

- ¿Eso fue todo? - preguntó Inuyasha alzando una ceja,

- Tu...Tu... - Los residuos de la pared comenzaron a derretirse como si tuviesen ácido y Nahomi se alzó de el suelo, pero había algo raro en ella, un brillo verde la rodeaba como una armadura que protegía su piel - ¡Yo soy la hija del norte y del oeste, no dejaré que me pongas en ridículo, inmundo híbrido! - Nahomi saltó entonces hacia Inuyasha, derritiendo todo a su paso, cuando de repente algo se incrustó en su pecho, no debía mirar para saber que era una flecha, cayó de rodillas apretando los dientes por el dolor

- ¡No! - Kagome sentía un ardor en la frente, pero sólo Nanami podía ver que se estaba trazando el contorno de un sol naranja en dicho lugar

- Jajaja, eso fue fácil - rió Kikyo descaradamente

- Tu... ¡MALDITA! - gritó la azabache antes de comenzar a brillar de color azul, llamando la atención de todos, cuando la luz menguó pudieron observar que el cabello azabache ahora llegaba a los tobillos, su piel era más pálida y sus ojos eran del más puro color azul, sus orejas y garras eran puntiagudas y unas marcas anaranjadas adornaban sus mejillas hasta alcanzar sus brazos, en su frente un sol naranja brillaba tenuemente, pero lo que llamó la atención del grupo de Inuyasha fue que su nueva vestimenta parecía un top y una falda hechas de pelaje negro, iguales a los de Kouga y los suyos (seee...olvidé olímpicamente que ya existían demonios lobo ^.^u) - ¿Q-que...Que me esta pasando?

Nahomi se levantó mientras sacaba la flecha de su pecho como si nada, se dirigió a Kagome a paso firme antes de detenerse a unos metros de ella

- Este...es tu verdadero ser

Kagome no dijo nada más, pues se desmayó, Nahomi suspiró antes de ver a los Daiyokai

- Fue un gusto poder verlos, esperamos no haber causado muchas molestias - se giró al grupo de recolectores de fragmentos de Shikon - Sango-san, Miroku-san, Shippo-san, esperamos encontrarlos en alguna otra ocasión...Inu-Baka, Kikyo-Ama, espero no verles jamás

Nahomi asintió en dirección a Nanami, quien asintió antes de transformarse en un zorro rojo del tamaño de un caballo pero cinco colas, Nahomi cargó a Kagome hasta la kitsune y la subió

- Ah, Sesshomaru, sobre lo que dije antes... Tendrás que esperar para tener respuestas - dijo la peliplata hacia el daiyokai del Oeste - Bueno ¡hasta luego!

Nanami explotó en una esfera de fuego, sin embargo cuando esta se extonguió, no había nada

- Dime que eso no acaba de pasar - susurró Sango a Miroku

- Esta bien, no acaba de pasar...

- Kagome-Okaasan...

- Tranquilo Shippo la encontraremos de nuevo...

*En unas montañas muy lejos de ahí*

- Kaname-sama ha vuelto...será mejor avisar a todos - dijo Kouga viendo al horizonte

Continuará...


	7. Capitulo 5: El corcel en llamas

**Capitulo 5: El corcel en llamas**

- M-mi cabeza - murmuró Kagome mientras se levantaba de el suelo, no recordaba bien que ocurrió o donde estaba, así que decidió levantarse y buscar a alguien - ¿Hola?...Nadie... Iré a lavarme el rostro en algún río - Kagome suspiró mientras caminaba en una dirección aleatoria con la esperanza de encontrar algún río o algo, la suerte estaba de su lado, pues encontró una laguna al poco tiempo, se agachó y tomó agua entre las manos y se la lanzó al rostro, cuando iba a tomar más agua se detuvo a admirar sus manos, las cuales no eran las mismas que ella recordaba - Garras... ¿¡Pero que rayos?! - alterada, Kagome vio su reflejo en el agua, recorriendo los tatuajes naranjas de su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos, de golpe, todo lo que pasó le volvió a la mente - Nahomi...ella sabe algo de esto...

- Si, lo se

- ¡Waaaa! - Exclamó Kagome al escuchar la voz de la albina detrás de ella

- Aunque la verdad creí que tardaría más en ocurrir

- ¿Que me ocurrió?

- Tendrás que esperar un poco más para saberlo, debemos llegar a las montañas del norte antes que nada

- No...

- ¿Eh?

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas qué está pasando

- No puedo, ahora levántate y-

- No me muevo

- Kagome-san...

- No

- Hay que irnos

- No

- En serio eres-Gah, bien, te explicaré lo que quieras

- Bien ¿Como me pasó esto?

- Tu tenías tu verdadera fuerza sellada y tu furia la liberó, ni me preguntes por que rayos estabas sellada que ni yo se

- ¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que estaba sellada?

- Desde que te encontré en el bosque y te arrastre hasta la aldea, pude oler el arma de Okami desde un kilómetro de distancia

- ¿Por qué vamos al norte?

- Haces muchas preguntas

- Responde

- Bien, bien, vamos a presentarte a los otros Okami

- ¿Para-? - Al ver la sonrisa de Nahomi, Kagome supo que no quería saber la respuesta de esa pregunta - Olvídalo

- Bien, ahora que todo está aclarado partamos, Nanami quiere llegar rápido - Nahomi suspiró y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque

- Nahomi...¿Quien eres realmente?

- Tendrás que averiguarlo - oyó Kagome una voz desconocida para ella como si estuviera a lado suyo, pero no había nadie

- ¿Como?

- Los oídos de un yokai pueden escuchar muchas cosas - Dijo esa voz de nuevo, Kagome intrigada siguió el origen de la voz que la llamaba

- ¿Quién eres?

- Realmente no tengo un nombre tal cual...pero algunos me dicen Kasai...

- Debería reformular mi pregunta ¿Que eres?

- Ya casi llegas, sigue adelante

- ¿A donde?

- A mis tierras - dijo una voz detrás de ella

Kagome, asustada, saltó y por reflejo puso sus garras en el cuello de el ser a sus espaldas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un caballo negro con crin y cola de fuego azules, sus pezuñas eran blancas con restos de el mismo fuego azul

- Bienvenida, Kaname-san ¿o debería decir Kagome-san?

- ¿Que eres?

- Soy un yokai, nuestra raza se llama Gallop, un gusto

- No entiendo ¿Para que me llamas a mi?

- ...Acompañame...

Kasai comenzó a caminar hacia una cueva, seguida por Kagome, cuando el caballo se detuvo la nueva yokai pudo observar una pared que brillaba con las mismas tonalidades que las de la perla de Shikon

- ¿Que piensas al ver esto, Kagome?

- ¿Que pienso?... Pienso que debo terminar mi misión lo mas rapido posible, porque si Naraku completa la perla...podría ser el fin de todo, por mi culpa...

- Me alegro que pienses aquí, eres la segunda que piensa en los demas al ver esto, otros demonios y humanos me atacan para quedarse con esta joya

- ¿Segunda?

- Haces muchas preguntas Kagome-san

- Lo siento...

- No, está bien, la primera persona no fue otra que Midoriko-chan, a quien le dí una parte de la piedra incrustada en la pared, la cual, al entrar en contacto con sus poderes espirituales, terminó creando la Shikon no Tama

- ¿Midoriko? Yo creí que ella creó la perla

- No del todo, he sentido su sangre en ti y ha decidido tambien regalarte algo Kagome, no será algo de esta pared, pues lo que te daré será lo que mas aprecio en este mundo

Kasai entonces caminó hacia un tunel que Kagome no había visto al entrar, al llegar vió tres piedras preciosas de gran tamaño en una especie de pedestal, un zafiro, una esmeralda y un rubí

- ¿Que es esto?

- Esto, querida, son huevos de criaturas místicas que han dejado bajo mi cuidado, y ahora te los concedo a ti para que los cuides

- Gr-gracias...

- Gracias a ti, poco a poco estoy muriendo y si fallezco antes de que estos huevos se abran...no me lo perdonaría, pero se que bajo tu mano se abrirán pronto

- Eh, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, una amiga mía es sacerdotisa y...

- Haha, gracias pequeña, pero no estoy enferma, es tan solo la edad...pero si tengo una petición

- ¿Cual?

- Encuentra a mis dos hijos, sus nombres son Entei y Amaterasu

- Entei...el caballo que tiene Hakudoshi

- Ahora toma los huevos y vete con tus amigos Kagome

- Se lo agradezco y prometo encontrar a sus hijos

- Me alegro

Kagome iba a cargar los huevos, pero al acercarse notó que eran más grandes de lo que creía, llegando los tres a ser del tamaño de su mochila, necesitaría ayuda...

- Kagome-san ¿esta aqui?

- Nanami... Si, estoy aquí ¿crees poder ayudarme?

- ¿En q-DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?

- Me los dio...- Kagome se giró...pero no había nadie - Me los encontré ¿me ayudas a cargarlos?

- Bien, aunque Nahomi está enojada por lo mucho que tardaste

Nanami entonces se transformó en un zorro de cinco colas y con tres de ellas agarró los huevos.

_*Unos minutos después*_

- Corrígeme si me equivoco ¿Dices que un caballo de fuego te llamó para darte 3 huevos de yokai casi extintos?...Te creo

- Debes creerme, todo esto pasó y la verdad...¿Me crees?

- Te creo

- ¿Como?

- Kagome, soy un demonio de más de cien años de edad que se transforma en un gran Inu-yokai, creer en caballos de fuego que hablan dejó de ser difícil en cuanto nací

- Oh, claro

- Lo habías olvidado ¿no es así?

- Tal vez

Nahomi suspiró pesadamente antes de ver hacia el bosque, gruñó

- Nos vieron alejarnos sobre Nanami, para perderlos...

- Nahomi

- ¿Que ocurre Nanami?

- Podrías transformarte...

- Eres una genio Nanami, pero primero debo de organizar el orden de los lugares que visitaremos

- ¿A donde iremos?

- Sencillo Kagome-san...es una sorpresa

- No, ya estoy harta de sorpresas, quiero saber a dónde vamos AHORA

- Yo... - Nahomi levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de la mujer - Vamos a encontrarnos con los Okami

- Estaban extintos ¿no?

- Casi, de hecho conoces a sus actuales líderes

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Siempre hablo en serio

- Okami...

Nahomi chasqueo la lengua y cerró sus ojos dorados

- Aléjense, no me gustaría aplastarlas

Las chicas obedecieron a su orden y todo alrededor de ellas fue cubierto de un místico brillo rojo, los ojos de Nahomi se tornaron de color azul y sus huesos crujieron antes de que un vapor cubriera la zona, ocultándola de la vista de ambas observadoras, una gran presión ocupó la zona iluminada de rojo, quitándole el aliento a ambas demonio. Tan pronto como la presión apareció, desapareció, y una fuerte corriente de aire tomó lugar, llevándose consigo el espeso vapor y mostrando la bestia que se ocultaba detrás de ella, en ese momento Kagome agradeció que estuvieran en un claro del bosque, porque sin duda el tamaño de la yokai frente a ella hubiese derribado árboles con facilidad.

Lo primero que vio fueron las cuatro patas que la sostenían, su pelaje era negro con tintes blancos que se movía con el viento, tres garras en cada pata con una cuarta inversa mostraban su poder con su leve fulgor verde venenoso. Sus piernas conectaban a un cuerpo delgado y esbelto que con su postura gritaba nobleza y expresaba poder, en cada pata había un montón de pelaje parecido a una nube escarlata, bastante parecido a el de cierto lord del oeste. La forma de la cabeza recordaba a un husky o a un lobo con cuencas vacías a excepción de el único punto azul que ella suponía era la iris o la pupila de sus ojos abismales. Parecía usar una especie de armadura de hueso o bien como si trajera un esqueleto encima suyo, pero la primera opción era la menos tétrica, las 5 colas negras que portaba era donde empezaba el hueso, en la punta de cada cola había una punta como de escorpión y las recorría hasta unirse en el inicio de la columna vertebral, de la cual salían las costillas que protegían la espalda y el vientre canino de quien lo usaba, el hueso bajaba por las largas piernas y cubría las garras ligeramente, el hueso también subía por el cuello, cubría las orejas por detras y se movía por debajo de los ojos para detenerse al inició del hocico, era una vista verdaderamente tenebrosa.

- Apresurense - Dijo Nahomi en una voz casi etérea e imponente - Mientras antes lleguemos mejor

- E-etto ¿Nahomi-nee? - llamó Nanami al demonio frente a ella

- Tsuki, mi nombre es Tsuki - Dijo la Okami bajando la cabeza al nivel de Nanami - ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Como subiremos?

Los ojos oscuros de Tsuki parecieron iluminarse ligeramente antes de que una risa invadiera el bosque, sus piernas se doblaron hasta quedar sobre su estómago

- Claro, lo había olvidado - dijo ella - Arriba - las dos obedecieron de inmediato - Sujétense, esto será rápido

Alzó una de sus patas, las garras cambiaron a un tono negro con brillos dorados y rasgó el aire, o eso pareció antes de que se oyera como si se rompiera una tela y un agujero apareció, solo un salto bastó antes de que estuvieran rodeados de estrellas.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Yey, otro capítulo terminado, para los que hayan puesto atención a lo que los personajes dicen o hacen se habrán dado cuenta de cierto detalle al final del capítulo (les doy una pista, otro OC ha hablado de el detalle en un capítulo anterior), primero en señalarme a que me refiero tendrá la oportunidad de nombrar a un OC que tengo en mente porque no se me ocurre ningún nombre, así que cuando contesten pongan el detalle y nombres que le darían a un OC**

**Se me ocurrió que la descripción de todos los OC presentados hasta ahora los pondré en un capítulo aparte ¿Que opinan?**

**También un aviso que esta en mi pagina de Facebook, acabo de tomar la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar hasta ahora en torno a mis Fanfictions y decidí...que por ahora dejaré dos historias incompletas, conste, no significa que no las vuelva a escribir después, es sólo que me cuesta mucho trabajo seguirlas todas...las elegidas son: Tres amigos, dos mundos, un destino...y Los Héroes Perdidos, ambas son historias que amo, pero no estoy completamente enfocada en ellas o no tanto como me gustaría, por ahora las dejaré de lado y en un futuro las continuaré, así que en cuanto tenga tiempo las pondré como "terminadas" hasta nuevo aviso, lo lamento en serio…**

**Con esto me despido, Nahomi Yokai, fuera.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capitulo 6: El pasado perdido

**Capitulo 6: El pasado perdido. La espada del corazón.**

**Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo, porque acabo de darme cuenta de algo al hacerlo, al final del mismo les explicaré que, sólo diré que ya sea que los fans lo dedujeron o que Rumiko las dijo, las edades de los demonios NO TIENEN SENTIDO...sin contar que de plano las edades las tendré que hacer aleatorias, incluyendo las del cannon, porque sino mi historia puedo mandarla por un tubo XD**

*Prov Kagome*

- Escucha cariño, algún día tu heredarás éstas tierras, nuestro pueblo confía en nosotros para cuidarlos y apoyarlos

Miré hacia arriba, un hombre me veía sonriente, su cabello era negro y sus ojos marrones, no se quien era, pero siento que es alguien muy importante

- ¿Por qué?

- Kaname, somos fuertes por nuestra cuenta, pero somos poderosos con nuestros aliados y amistades - Me respondió viendo al horizonte

- Kakashi-sama, el lord del oeste requiere su presencia - dijo una voz extrañamente conocida...me recordaba mucho a Sango

- Muchas gracias Sheru, en un momento iré

Me giré para ver a Sheru, pero en lugar de verla pude observar un techo en llamas, una mujer estaba frente a mi con una tenebrosa mirada, tenía el cabello plateado con tintes negros y brillantes ojos ámbar, alguien se puso frente a mi de manera protectora, su cabello castaño llenó mi visión

- Por favor Inari, deja a mis hijos fuera de esto - dijo la de cabello negro

- ...Sólo por esta vez, Kiyoko - dijo la peliplateada

Sentí como Kiyoko me cargaba, entonces lo sentí, esta persona...era como una madre

- Nayelli-san, por favor llevate a mis hijos, manda a Kaname por el portal del tiempo y sella sus recuerdos

- H-hai - A esta persona la reconocí en seguida, era mi madre ¿Que significa esto?

Lo último que vi era la espalda de Kiyoko antes de que la escena cambiara, sentí que era cargada por alguien y, por las respiraciones agitadas, era una de las dos personas que corrían

- ¡Kakashi-sama, Kakashi-sama!

- ¿Nayelli, que significa esto?

- Kiyoko-sama esta en peligro

- Maldición... Masahiro, Sheru, acompañenme, necesitaré su ayuda - dijo Kakashi apresurado - Nayelli, sigue derecho a partir de aquí, deberías encontrarte con Inu no Taisho, los mantendrá a salvo

- Hai, arigatou Kakashi-sama

- No importa, date prisa, si no los vamos a buscar en dos semanas asuman lo peor

El paisaje ante mi cambió una vez más, Nayelli hablaba con un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, se parecía a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, sin duda debía ser su padre, junto a él un muchacho parecido a el lord del oeste actual pero con apariencia de niño de 13 años lo acompañaba

- Tranquila Nayelli, como amigo de Kakashi he de ayudarte, ¿A donde?

Sentí como que lloraba ¿Por qué? ¿Que sucedía? Más importante, siento como si mi cabeza doliera por el simple hecho de pensar todo esto

- Kaname-imouto-chan... - oí un susurró y vi hacia arriba alguien me abrazaba, sus cabellos negros caían ligeramente sobre mi rostro, pero sus ojos azules me llamaron la atención, tenía orejas puntiagudas y piel tostada - No llores, todo estará bien...

- ¿Es ella? - preguntó el pequeño clon del lord del oeste - Hola Kaname-chan, soy Sesshomaru no Taisho

Estiré mi mano, y tomé uno de los mechones de cabello plateados, me sonrió suavemente y rió acariciando mi cabeza.

Todo se volvió oscuro, un ser brillaba, su cabello rojo ondulaba con un viento inexistente.

- Dime, Kaname-san...¿Quieres recordar?

- Si...¿Que fueron esas imágenes?

- Son piezas de un pasado olvidado, un pasado donde una raza casi fue exterminada completamente

- ¿Que raza?

- Los Okami...

Okami...esa raza que tanto se ha repetido desde que me encontré con Nahomi...y ahora soy una de ellos

- Tu eres quien guiará a los Okami a una nueva resolución, resurgirán de las cenizas para volver a ser los nobles y poderosos lobos de la luna carmesí

- Quiero recordar...quiero saber como cayeron

- Deseas obtener tal sabiduría... Entonces di mi nombre, llamalo a voz alta

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Tu ya lo sabes, tu ya me conoces Kaname

- Dímelo

- No puedo, eso es algo que debes averiguar tu

*Prov Narrador*

Kagome se movió ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos, la luz invadió su mirada, no recordaba cuando se quedó dormida, miró a sus costados para ver a sus dos acompañantes, la pequeña Kitsune que se preocupaba por los suyos y la joven Okami que parecía albergar más secretos que respuestas.

Algo hizo click en su cabeza, Nahomi había dicho algo importante cuando se habían reunido con los lords.

*Flashback*

- ¿Quien soy? - ella sonrió - Soy la hija de Kaname y...ugh, no importa

*Fin del Flashback*

¿Como podía ser? ¿Se refería a que era un súbdito suyo? ¿o hablaba en serio?

- Es como si ella viviera en un mundo diferente - pensó en voz alta Kagom-errr-Kaname (Haciendo una nota mental de llamarse a si misma como tal, ya que parecía que ese era su nuevo nombre) - Tantas preguntas y nadie puede respondermelas

Algo llamó su atención, algo venía rápido en su dirección, algo que hace mucho no sentía, tres fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama, se puso de pie, dejando los tres huevos junto a Nahomi y Nanami y tomando su espada de su cintura ¿Seria Naraku? ¿O una de sus extensiones? No importaba ahora, sólo importaba proteger a las niñas bajo su cuidado.

Un tornado apareció frente a ella antes de dispersarse, frente a ella se mostró un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos, su ropa era de pelaje marrón y sus facciones eran de un Yokai.

- ¡Joven Koga!

- Kaname...

Kaname lo vio extrañado ¿Como sabía que ese era su nombre?

- Em...¿Como sabe eso joven Koga?

- ¿Como? pues sencillo ¿Que clase de hermano sería yo si no reconociera a mi hermana menor?

- ¿He-hermana? ¿Como?

- No lo has recordado...hmm, supongo que no debo sorprenderme, el hechizo que te pusieron es uno bastante complejo después de todo

- ¿Hechizo?

- Una historia para otro día. Ven hermana, voy a presentarte a los nuestros

- E-espera...

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Todo esto es tan repentino...

Koga sintió la duda en Kaname y su rostro cambio a uno comprensivo, tomó la mano de Kaname y se sentó, haciendo que ella se sentara junto a él, la abrazó con un cariño fraternal que la calmaba

- ¿Que te perturba?

- Todo - susurró la Okami

- ¿Todo?

- Yo...

- Puedes contarme, soy tu hermano y no te juzgaré

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los orbes azules de la chica, todo había cambiado tan rápido, sentía como si el tiempo avanzara sin dejarla acostumbrarse a los cambios que le presentaba. Kaname se dedicó a contarle a su hermano todo lo que había pasado desde que Inuyasha decidió salvar a Kikyo en lugar de a Rin o a ella hasta la reunión de los Lord incluyendo lo que había obtenido de Kasai, el lobo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella decía y creía cada palabra que ella pronunciaba.

- Has pasado por tanto, imouto - Susurró Koga cepillando el cabello de la chica con sus garras - Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti

- No tienes nada que lamentar...aniki...

Koga parecía sorprendido al ser llamado de esa manera, pero sorpresa fue remplazada por felicidad cuando una sonrisa adornó su rostro

- ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Kaname asintió, fue a despertar a las dos chicas, Nahomi parecía no estar sorprendida cuando vio a Koga mientras que Nanami sonrió y se presentó emocionada

- Mi nombre es Nanami, soy la princesa Kitsune de siete colas, ama del fuego mágico y las ilusiones y el Kitsune más poderoso del mundo - dijo la niña de manera exagerada

- Eh...hola, mi nombre es Koga, soy un alfa de los Okami, mucho gusto Nanami y...

- Nahomi

- Eres una Okami ¿verdad?

- Si...

- ¿Nahomi?

- ¿Hai, Kaname?

- Tu... - Por un momento consideró el preguntarle acerca de lo que dijo en la reunión, pero se arrepintió - Nada

Nahomi se encogió de hombros y acarició el huevo verde esmeralda, pareció susurrarle unas palabras antes de cargarlo, Nanami cargo el color rojo rubí mientras que Kaname tomó en sus brazos el huevo azul zafiro

- ¿Ya están? - preguntó Koga

Las chicas vieron a su alrededor, no había nada que olvidaran, asintieron antes de partir, Koga hablaba animadamente con Kaname y Nanami, Nahomi por otro lado parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

- ¿Nahomi?

- ...

- Nahomi - llamó Kaname de nuevo tocando el hombro de Nahomi, quien saltó asustada al contacto - He estado pensando en algo

- ¿Si?

- En mi opinión eres más madura de lo que pareces ser

- Gracias

- Ese no es el punto

- ¿No?

- No...¿Que edad tienes?

- Para este entonces deberías saber que un demonio tiene más años de los que aparenta, sobretodo las Okami, siempre aparentamos dos años menos que los machos de nuestra edad...

- Nahomi, te desvías

- Ah, cierto, cierto... Mil quinientos

Kaname tosió, esta niña de apenas ocho años...¡¿Tenia 1500 años?! Eso le dejaba otra duda...si ahora era una Yokai...¿Que edad tenía ella?

- Tu debes tener 2550 años Kaname, la misma edad que yo - dijo Koga sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión de la chica

- ¿Como?

- Esto si te lo puedo explicar, antes de que Nayelli te llevara atraves de ese pozo me explicó que te dirigirías al futuro y que elu tiempo ahí pasaba más rápido para los demonios, siendo que cada vez que aquí estaban pasando 150 años en el futuro sólo pasaba un año, tu cumplirías años de acuerdo al Sengoku...o al menos hasta que tu cruzaras el pozo de nuevo, el tiempo volvería a la normalidad en ambos tiempos

Nahomi parecía sorprendida esta vez - ¿Un portal tiempo?

- Si

Kaname vio extrañada como los ojos de Nahomi brillaban hasta que recordó como ella los trajo hasta ese punto en el bosque, un portal de espacio, al parecer ese portal tenía varias desventajas al usarlo, pues uno, no llegaron a su destino de inmediato, quedaron unos kilómetros más lejos, dos, Nahomi se veía exhausta al desactivarlo y tres, terminaron todos muy mareados.

Después de horas de caminar y escalar montañas llegaron a la cueva donde se encontraba la manada de Koga.

- Oigan todos - llamó la atención Koga - Mi hermana... Ha vuelto

Al principio tanto lobos como Yokai se vieron entre sí antes de explotar en un coro de vitoreos, por fin después de tanto tiempo, su princesa había regresado.

**Ahora, a explicar lo que dije al principio, según la información que he recolectado Koga e Inuyasha tienen la misma edad, después Sesshomaru tiene más de mil mientras que Inu no Taisho, que se ve más joven que Sesshomaru, tiene más de tres mil, entonces Sesshomaru tiene más de tres mil años, necesitaba que Kaname y Koga fueran de la misma edad pero justificando por qué Koga se ve mayor, también quería que Kaname tuviese un recuerdo de Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho (ya verán por qué en un futuro), sin embargo, para que Koga y Kagome fueran suficientemente grandes para recordar un par de cosas y que Inu no Taisho estuviera vivo junto con Sesshomaru todavía viajando con él, Inuyasha no podría haber nacido, entonces ahí tienen mi primer obstáculo. El segundo es que, mientras Inuyasha y Koga tenían 150 años cuando parecían de 17 (osea un año es igual a nueve), Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho tenían que un año es igual a más de 150, así que me quedé con ésta última.**

**Bueeeeno, ya que me desahogué anunciaré que en el siguiente capítulo solo escribiré qué OC's han sido presentados y lo que se sabe de ellos hasta ahora.**

**Nahomi Yokai, fuera**

**Sayonara!**


	9. OC's presentados hasta ahora

Nombre: Nahomi

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 1500 años

Raza: Okami-yokai

Apariencia: Parece tener ocho años. Posee cabello plateado con raíces negras y puntas blancas y ojos dorados con tintes azules, su vestimenta es completamente negra. Tiene facciones de yokai tales como orejas puntiagudas, piel pálida y los símbolos de la realeza que posee son dorados que van de debajo de los ojos y serpentean por todo su cuerpo junto con la estrella rosada en la frente. Su apariencia de demonio completo se llama Tsuki y es un lobo gigante color negro con mechones blancos de cinco colas y un esqueleto como armadura

Poderes conocidos:

- Capaz de usar varias armas (Supesusaiga es su espada principal por el momento)

- Energía espiritual

- Transformación (de humana a yokai a demonio completo)

- Materialización de armas

- Armadura de energía (nombre desconocido)

- Portales de espacio

Historia (conocida): No se sabe mucho de Nahomi hasta ahora, mediante diálogos se ha dicho que ella es hija de Kaname y, al parecer, también es hermana adoptiva de Nanami, también se sabe que Nahomi ya llevaba un buen tiempo en el pueblo donde Kagome despertó. Setsuryu hizo claro que Nahomi debe ser una Lord, más precisos la "Lord de la vida", no se sabe mucho de qué significa. Otra cosa extraña es que Nahomi siempre parece saber más de lo que dice, lo cual hace que cueste trabajo comprenderla, pero eso es todo lo que se sabe.

….

Nombre: Niña encapuchada

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: desconocida

Raza: desconocida

Apariencia: Hasta donde se sabe se ve bastante joven, pero no se le ha descrito a parte de una niña con una capucha

Poderes conocidos:

-Garras de energía verde (nombre desconocido)

-Esfera del colmillo blanco (efectos desconocidos)

-Portales tiempo

Historia (conocida): Por la discusión que tuvo con su hermano, parece que usaron sus poderes sin supervisión de su madre y terminaron en la base de Naraku, parece que esta niña conoce a Kagome pero no se ha aclarado de donde ni como, no se le ha visto desde entonces

…..

Nombre: Niño encapuchado

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: Desconocida

Raza: Desconocida

Apariencia: Es un niño, pero tampoco se conoce su apariencia debajo de su túnica con capucha

Poderes conocidos:

-Esfera del colmillo blanco (efectos desconocidos)

-Portales espacio

-Garras de energía negra (nombre desconocido)

Historia (conocida): No se sabe mucho, parece que él fue quien recomendó el usar sus poderes antes de terminar en la base de Naraku, según él los poderes de su madre son parecidos a los de su hermana por su coloración. Es alguien despistado y olvidadizo, lo que ocasiona que su hermana le pegue en la cabeza para que no diga cosas importantes.

….

Nombre: Nanami

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: Desconocida

Raza: Kitsune-yokai

Apariencia: Parece ser menor que Nahomi, tiene cabello cobre y ojos grises, lo que la confirma como yokai son sus orejas puntiagudas y sus cinco colas zorrunas. Su transformación a demonio depende de sus necesidades.

Poderes conocidos:

-Transformación (yokai a demonio completo)

-Ilusiones

-Fuego mágico

Historia (conocida): Cuando se refiere a Nanami nos damos cuenta que sabemos menos de ella que de Nahomi, es una kitsune bastante joven y que es la hermana adoptiva de Nahomi, parece no ser alguien de acción, pues hasta ahora ella no ha peleado. Según sus palabras en el último capítulo es la "princesa kitsune", por lo que parece que ella también tiene un título noble, también dijo que era la princesa de siete colas, cosa que no parece cierto por solo tener cinco colas

….

Nombre: Setsuryu

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: Desconocida

Raza: Ryu-yokai

Apariencia: Tiene cabello entre rojo y naranja y sus ojos son dorados con naranja parecidos a los de un reptil por su forma, el resto de su cuerpo es cubierto por una armadura dorada que asemeja a un dragón

Poderes conocidos:

-Control sobre el fuego

Historia (conocida): Parece ser un noble, ya que fue llamado "el Lord de la muerte" por Nahomi, parece ser capaz de reconocer a un lord por su olor, o al menos eso parece. Si bien no se sabe quiénes son sus padres se sabe que debe ser hijo de un dragón dorado para ser el Lord de la Muerte. Sus palabras señalan que el vive o al menos pasa bastante tiempo en el "templo del infierno", no ha vuelto a aparecer desde entonces.

….

Nombre: Shizune

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: Desconocida

Raza: Desconocida

Apariencia: Mide 1.90, cabello plateado con tintes rosados y ojos azules, en cada mejilla tiene una marca azul, una piel blanca porcelana y una complexión delgada, usa un traje de sacerdotisa negro con flores de Sakura rojas bordadas, zapatillas del mismo color y lleva el cabello en una coleta

Poderes conocidos:

-Poderes de sacerdotisa

Historia (conocida): No se sabe nada, más que sirve a Sesshomaru.

….

Nombre: Kenta

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: desconocida

Raza: Ryu-yokai

Apariencia: Cabello blanco y ojos verdes, usa un kimono blanco con detalles dorados y tiene dos alas de ángel

Poderes conocidos:

-Maestría con la katana

Historia (conocida): Es lord del Este y tiene un hermano, Ryu, no se sabe mucho solo que él ya conocía a Kagome, o más preciso a Kaname

…..

Nombre: Ryu

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: desconocida

Raza: Ryu-yokai

Apariencia: Aparenta 23 años, su cabello y ojos son verdes oscuros y sus características de yokai son sus orejas puntiagudas, sus alas de dragón y unas marcas negras en sus brazos, usa un hacha como arma.

Poderes conocidos:

-Maestría con un hacha

Historia (conocida): Es lord del Oeste y hermano de Kenta, parece tener un cierto odio a los humanos y por su hermano, también tiene cierto apego a Sesshomaru, ya que lo llama "cachorro"

…..

Nombre: Kaname

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 2550 (aparenta 15)

Raza: Okami-yokai

Apariencia: Tiene cabello negro y ojos azules, sus marcas de la realeza son naranjas con un sol en la frente, tiene garras afiladas y orejas puntiagudas.

Poderes conocidos:

-Poderes de sacerdotisa

Historia (conocida): Anteriormente conocida como Kagome, es Lord del Norte y hermana de Koga, le cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse al hecho de que ella era yokai antes de ser humana, Kaname al parecer fue obligada a huir junto con Nayelli, su madre adoptiva, y Koga, su gemelo. Kaname fue sellada como humana para que no se le encontrara, pero la joya azul que le dieron los niños misteriosos parece haber despertado su sangre de Okami.

…..

Nombre: Kakashi

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: desconocida

Raza: Okami-yokai

Apariencia: Cabello negro y ojos marrones

Poderes conocidos:

-No conocidos

Historia (conocida): Por los sueños de Kaname parece ser su padre

…..

Nombre: Kiyoko

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: desconocida

Raza: Okami-yokai

Apariencia: Cabello castaño (hubo un error en la escritura y puse que era negro XD)

Poderes conocidos:

-No conocidos

Historia (conocida): Por los sueños de Kaname parece ser su madre

…..

Nombre: Inari

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: desconocida

Raza: desconocida

Apariencia: pelo plateado y ojos ámbar

Poderes conocidos:

-No conocidos

Historia (conocida): No se sabe nada, más que atacó a Kiyoko y probablemente mató a los padres de Kaname

…..

Nombre: Sheru

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: desconocida

Raza: Okami-yokai

Apariencia: desconocido

Poderes conocidos:

-No conocidos

Historia (conocida): Desconocido, probablemente guardia del Norte

…..

Nombre: Masahiro

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: desconocida

Raza: Okami-yokai

Apariencia: desconocida

Poderes conocidos:

-No conocidos

Historia (conocida): Desconocido, probablemente o guardia o soldado

…..

**Phew, no recordaba que fueran tantos! bueno, esos son los que he presentado hasta ahora y son de importancia, hasta la próxima**


	10. Capítulo 7: Haré mi propio destino

**Ok, ok, se que escribí todo un capítulo con Kagome llamándola Kaname y me ha llegado la sugerencia de que mantenga su nombre original, pues la pareja cambiaría de SesshxKag a SesshxKan y no se siente igual (Si, el fic, por si no se han percatado, es un SesshxKag, así como un InuxKikyo, MirxSan y un par de OCxOC's). Pues bien, lo dejare como Kagome :3 recuerden, quejas y sugerencias van a los comentarios.**

**Sin mas que avisar, COMENCEMOS**

Capítulo 7: Haré mi propio destino

Kagome soltó un bostezo mientras abría sus orbes azules, sintiendo algo acurrucarse a su lado. Al girarse miró confundida una extraña bola de pelo azul marino y negro con puntos blancos.

- Etto...¿Hola?

Sintió que el bulto se movía antes de levantar dos ojos dorados, la criatura giró la cabeza confundida y dejó salir un pequeño ladrido

- Constecanis

- ¡N-nahomi! Deja de aparecer de la nada

- Gomen, el problema es que esta mañana también tuve un...visitante inesperado

- ...Te asustó... - Murmuró Kagome mas como afirmación que como pregunta, la niña se sonrojó mientras asentía con la cabeza

- C-como sea, parece haber nacido de ese huevo - dijo ella apuntando a lo que parecía ser el cascarón de zafiro, esforzándose por que el sonrojo disminuyese - Por su pelaje y forma parece un cachorro de Constecanis, un lobo de las estrellas

- ¿Y los otros dos?

- Un fénix y un...Bueno, no se que sea, pero es genial

- Interesante...

- Bueno, vine a decirte que Koga me dijo que él y algunos más estarían de cacería, no volverán hasta dentro de un rato. Nanami y yo pensabamos en ir a bañarnos ¿Nos acompañas?

- Claro

- Está bien, vamos

Kagome asintió con una sonrisa, se levantó, sólo para notar que el cachorro estrellado la seguía, suspiró mientras continuó caminando, en cuanto salieron de la habitación algo saltó hacia Nahomi, era una criatura de apariencia felina y del tamaño de un gatito con piel que asemejaba la corteza de una árbol y parecía tener vegetación rojácea en toda la columna hasta llegar a la punta de la ancha y larga cola que terminaba con la punta de la cola en forma de la de la cola de un león, poseía unos brillantes símbolos a lo largo de su pecho y cabeza y unas orejas puntiagudas, tenía afiladas garras que recordaban a aquellas de un lagarto y los vibrantes ojos amarillos parecían brillar de manera mística (Busquen SCP-860-2 para saber más o menos a que me refiero).

- ¿Eso es-?

- Si - El ser desconocido gruñó ligeramente, ocultándose de Kagome detrás de la pierna de Nahomi - Del huevo esmeralda - dijo la peliplateada acercando un brazo hacia la criatura, quien escaló ágilmente éste, posicionándose en el hombro derecho de la yokai - He decidido llamarle Anubis

- Anubis...le sienta bien

- Nanami quiso llamar al Fénix algo como Ignae ¿Qué hay del constecanis?

- Um...no lo sé...Supongo que lo pensaré

- Bien...vamos, Nanami debe estar esperando

Y en efecto, la princesa kitsune estaba sentada "hablando" con el polluelo de fénix, quien estaba dormido en sus manos, Anubis vigilaba atentamente desde su posición. Nanami se levantó y saludó alegremente a Kagome, quien le devolvió el saludo con la misma alegría y energía, las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera junto con sus nuevos compañeros cuando algo captó la atención de Kagome, la niña usaba pelaje de lobo al igual que ella misma pero del color de su plateado cabello, en sus muñecas y tobillos habían unas pulseras doradas de las que no se había percatado antes

- Que lindas pulseras

- ¿Hm?...a-ah, gracias - Nahomi se sonrojó, acariciando las pulseras levemente con afecto, parecían ser cosas importantes para ella

- ¿Te las regaló alguien?

- Hai, Otou-san me las regaló antes de que partiera hacia la aldea de Sora-sama, son una especie de hechizo

- _¿Su padre? - _Pensó Kagome, pero antes de poder preguntar la chica se había detenido, viendo fijamente a un punto en el bosque frunciendo el ceño

- Ahora vuelvo - Anunció la Lady de la vida mientras desaparecía entre el frondoso bosque

- ¡Nee-san, espera!

Nanami en seguida corrió tras ella, seguida por la mayor, quien tomó el mango de su espada en caso de necesitarla, y estaba segura de tener que usarla, pues podía sentir un fragmento de la perla más adelante, una incógnita surgió en su mente ¿Cómo pudo sentirlo Nahomi?

Despejó su cabeza, por ahora debía centrarse en encontrar a Nahomi. La Okami corrió tras Nanami, sintiendo un fuerte aroma a muerte emanar de la dirección donde las chicas se habían ido, no entendía el por qué...tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a las hermanas adoptivas para volver a tener control de sí misma.

En cuanto encontró el lugar sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Nahomi se hallaba gruñendo ferozmente a alguien que reconocería en cualquier lado, cabello negro azabache y ojos marrones y un traje de sacerdotisa, Nanami veía a su hermana con cierto temor, y fue hasta que Kagome se fijó bien en la chica que se dio cuenta el por qué, sus ojos habían vuelto a cambiar a un terrorífico negro con la iris azul, tenía en una mano a Supesusaiga y en la otra la misma espada negra que había visto antes cuando la chica había atacado a Inuyasha

-¿Que diablos quieres ahora, muerta? - murmuró Nahomi, quien parecía luchas por siquiera hablar… estaba segura que Kikyo le habría hecho algo a la misteriosa Okami

- Tu bien que lo sabes mocosa, mientras Kagome siga viva Inuyasha no dejará de buscarla - Kikyo tomó su arco - Debo deshacerme de ese demonio

- Sobre mi cadáver - Gruñó la chica al intentar moverse de nuevo, pero un gran grito surgió de lo más profundo de su garganta al moverse, cayendo al suelo en un gesto de dolor

- Oh pequeña, creeme, no será necesario - Kikyo sonrió con satisfacción - Después de todo, una demonio tan joven como tú no podría romper un hechizo tan fuerte como el mío

Kagome inmediatamente sintió una enorme furia surgir de su interior al ver a la pequeña peliplateada caer al suelo, inmediatamente siendo auxiliada por la asustada Kitsune, Kagome frunció el ceño al oír la risa de la sacerdotisa frente a ella, sin saberlo sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo con la pupila dorada, con una rapidez sorprendente la mujer avanzó, solo para desaparecer de la vista, reapareciendo detrás de Kikyo y lanzando una fiera estocada con su espada sólo para ser bloqueada por un campo de energía hecho por una confundida Kikyo

- ¿C-como...?

- Cállate

Kagome atacó una y otra y otra vez hacia el escudo de energía, el cual comenzó a presentar signos de estarse quebrando, la humana espiritual saltó lejos de la antigua humana, tomando su arco y flechas con velocidad y disparando varias de ellas, Kagome se preparó para bloquear cuando se percató que las flechas no iban dirigidas a ella, siguió su trayectoria con la mirada antes de percatarse que dos de ellas impactaron en Nanami, quien estaba levantando a Nahomi sobre su hombros, la chica, sorprendida, alzó la mirada, sus ojos rasgados mostrando su confusión ante el ataque antes de caer al suelo sangrando profundamente.

- ¡Nanami!

El olor a sangre paralizó a Kagome, quien observaba con horror cómo la chica perdía más y más de aquel importante líquido vital, no sabía que hacer, un ataque hecho por una flecha espiritual causaba mucho daño a los demonios, ahora dos eran otra historia.

O eso creyó antes de oír un quejido de dolor, ambas azabache vieron como la persona que cayó a un costado de la kitsune se levantaba, sujetando su cabeza antes de ver a Nanami, sin decir una sola palabra la chica se acercó al cuerpo que estaba muriendo poco a poco, Nahomi tenía una mirada completamente seria, puso a Supesusaiga sobre el pecho de Nanami antes de que una pequeña sonrisa asomara de sus labios, la espada negra fue alzada a una altura considerada, tomó el mango con ambas manos antes de bajarla con fuerza...incrustándola en su propio pecho, la acción sorprendió a la sacerdotisa y a la yokai, pero más impactante era el hecho de que la chica parecía inmutarse ante el hecho de que el arma estaba en su cuerpo, sin sangre que mostrase el hecho.

- **Stella cupiditatis ac desperationem coniiciat, "Shikon No Tama" orationem exaudit ego mitto vos totis viribus meis. **- Se oyó la plena voz de Nahomi en un idioma que Kikyo no pudo identificar, pero Kagome estaba segura que era algo parecido al latín; antes de que la estrella tatuada en su frente comenzase a parpadear con un suave color rosa pálido, pero las dos sacerdotisas, humana y demonio, sintieron lo que verdaderamente era - **Iterum quaero rosea sidera ducat via salus damno victima, pro me dabo vigorem. - **El fulgor cesó por unos segundos antes de volver con una energía revitalizada, cubriendo tanto a Nahomi como a Nanami en la energía que la caracterizaba.

Ante los ojos de las espectadoras se podía apreciar como las dos heridas de Nanami desaparecían, la energía parecía "purificar" la energía sagrada de las flechas, una tarea que en teoría era imposible...pero a la vez algo ocurría con el cuerpo de la okami menor, sus huesos comenzaron a tronar de una manera enferma y el rostro de Nahomi cambió a uno de agonía silenciosa, sufriendo tanto que no podía ni gritar,de repente las mayores sintieron una horrible presión aplastarlas, como si una fuerza invisible les arrancase el oxígeno, la energía emanaba del cuerpo cambiante de la Okami y ella misma parecía ser destrozada por su propia energía espiritual, su piel pareció quebrarse de manera en que lo haría un cristal antes de que comenzara a brillar, la piel quebrada comenzó a levantarse y era pelada del cuerpo, pero detrás de la piel la sangre comenzaba a brotar hasta cubrir su cuerpo como si fuese otra piel, la densidad aumentó hasta que, después de unos minutos de suspenso, la sangre comenzó a disolverse en partículas

- Gomen, me he tardado demasiado - se escuchó una voz detrás de el capullo de sangre

El cúmulo terminó de evaporarse, mostrando una sombra entre el vapor de la sangre, parecía tener la altura de Kagome si es que no era mayor, una corriente de aire se encargó de despejar la vista de las presentes, mostrándoles a una mujer de belleza inigualable con un largo cabello plateado con mechones blancos y negros, su tez era pálida, pero no enfermiza, sus párpados estaban pintados de rojo, tenía un tatuaje de estrella rosada en la frente y tres puntos dorados debajo de cada ojo, así como unas marcas en sus mejillas que recorrían la mayoría de su cuerpo debajo de la ropa holgada negra que estaba atada con un obi blanco.

- Ahora que he vuelto a este cuerpo no tengo por qué seguir actuando - la mujer estiró su mano hacia Nanami - **Ostende te magne vulpes caudasque nouem ad mulierem sororem pronuntiantem** - Un brillo cubrió a Nanami antes de que su propio cuerpo aumentase de tamaño, sobre el suelo ahora había una mujer un tanto más pequeña que la peliplata, cabello cobre atado en un chongo y ojos esmeralda, nueve colas se alzaban detrás de ella con una gran majestuosidad y tenía un tatuaje de una llama azul en la frente, Nanami se levantó con dificultad y tosió levemente

- Ya era hora Nahomi-nee-san, deberías no haber tardado tanto, morir no se siente bien

- Sí mamá - dijo la peliplata, Nahomi, con un leve tinte de sarcasmo - Ahora...¿En qué nos quedamos Kikyo?

- Imposible ¿Que diablos eres? - Bramó la sacerdotisa enojada

- Oh, no te preocupes, sólo soy - la chica desapareció y se escuchó una voz demoníaca que parecía hablar con más de una voz a la vez - _**Tu peor pesadilla**_

- ¡Colmillo de viento! - se escuchó la voz del Hanyou que había abandonado a nuestra querida Kagome, el ataque fue dirigido hacia Nanami, quien usó las largas colas para bloquear el salvaje ataque sin recibir daño alguno

- ¿Un ataque por la espalda? Un poco desesperado - Dijo Nanami con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Callate maldita, ¿Cómo se atreven a raptar a Kikyo?

- Inuyasha... - murmuró Kagome abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que oía

- ¿Hm?...¿Kagome? ¿Que...qué te hicieron?

- Te equivocas híbrido, su nuevo nombre es Kaname y no le hemos hecho nada

- Mientes - Anunció Inuyasha hacia la peliplata antes de volverse hacia la daiyoukai del norte - Kagome...vuelve conmigo, te curaremos con ayuda de la perla de Shikon - Inuyasha dio un par de pasos hacia Kagome bajo los atentos ojos de Nahomi y Nanami, quienes esperaban alguna especie de señal de parte de Kagome para saber si debían atacar

Kagome veía con ojos abiertos a su traidor acercarse, no hacía nada para evitarlo, ella no quería lastimarlo, quería volver con él, pero sabía que en el fondo ella no sería nada para él una vez que volviese, ahora tenía gente que la quería, conocía a su verdadera familia y no necesitaba del Hanyou para arreglárselas, cuando Inuyasha no estaba a más de un metro de ella actuó por instinto, silbó de una manera tan fuerte que aturdió a todos los yokai presentes, en unos arbustos algo se sacudió levemente antes de que el pequeño Constecanis apareciera de un salto, Nahomi sonrió al saber que las tres criaturas habían decidido esconderse al oler a potenciales peligros, el cachorro estrellado corrió hasta quedar entre Kagome e Inuyasha, gruñendole al híbrido con fiereza

- Tú… - Murmuró Kagome antes de susurrar un leve "gracias"

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una rata? Vamos Kagome, el resto nos espera

- Lo siento Inuyasha, tendrás que decirles que los veré en otra ocasión…

- ¿Eh? ¿Es por las dos mocosas?

- No Inuyasha, tu no comprendes

- ¿No comprendo? ¿A qué te refieres? Es nuestra misión recolectar los fragmentos de…

- Si, lo se - Kagome tenía una mirada que reflejaba tristeza y melancolía - Pero mi misión lamentablemente no es a tu lado...ya no más

- Kagome, déjate de juegos

- Eso estoy haciendo Inuyasha, por cada minuto que hablamos Naraku probablemente haya puesto sus manos en otro fragmento; ¡por una vez en mi vida quiero tomar una decisión yo misma! No soy la frágil humana que solo servía para recolectar fragmentos y que podía ser desechada en cualquier momento como un simple juguete cuando no la necesitabas...tengo...tengo sentimientos Inuyasha...era alguien leal, que amaba y confiaba...y tu...tu has logrado perder todas esas cosas, ya no me conoces, soy alguien diferente.

- Kagome, yo-

- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a disculparte! - Kagome replicó enojada - ¡Estoy harta! ¡A partir de hoy no soy ni la frágil Kagome ni la demonio Kaname! ¡**Yo soy Kagome, la Daiyoukai del norte! - **Ante tal declaración, un pulso de energía surgió de la demonio

Por alguna razón Inuyasha, en lugar de verse triste o algo parecido, reaccionó con una gran furia iracunda, girándose hacia Nahomi con un rostro que prometía dolor

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Dejen de engañarla!

Nahomi se mantuvo seria, contestando un "No lo es", sacando un grito de Inuyasha, quien decidió lanzarse hacia ella con colmillo de acero en alto, pero fue detenido por nada más y nada menos que Kagome, que parecía furiosa por el hecho de que decidiera atacar a Nahomi

- ¿Sabes algo Inuyasha…? Me tienes harta - Los fríos ojos azules de Kagome comenzaron a volver a ponerse rojos con la pupila dorada, sus facciones se volvieron más fieras y la espada en su mano expulsaba una potente aura - Todo lo que haces, eres tan egoísta que hasta yo me sorprendo de haber aguantado tanto tiempo a tu lado, escucha y oyeme bien… Lárgate, y si algún día vuelvo, reza por que sea como aliada tuya y no enemiga, porque en estos momentos estoy todo menos feliz contigo… Nos vamos… Sirius, gracias por tu apoyo - Agradeció al Constecanis

La chica retrajo la espada, enfundándola antes de darse la vuelta con elegancia, Nanami y Nahomi asintieron ante la orden y la siguieron en silencio, la segunda tenía una clara sonrisa en el rostro, en cuanto se alejaron una cierta cantidad de pasos, Ignae y Anubis salieron de su escondite, siguiendo fielmente a quienes creían sus "madres". Inuyasha sólo podía observar en shock cómo Kagome se retiraba, no comprendía por qué, aún después de que le gritara todas esas cosas, ella no volvería con él, siempre, después de una discusión, ella volvía ¿Por qué era diferente ahora?

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que el grupo de chicas caminó en un rumbo desconocido antes de que la Daiyokai se girara a Nahomi con un rostro completamente serio

- Ahora si, me vas a explicar todo y lo harás ahora


	11. Capítulo 8:La tercera viajera del tiempo

Capítulo 8: La tercera viajera del tiempo

Los, ahora más afilados, ojos dorados con azul, se fijaron en los azules de Kagome - haciendole ver a la Daiyokai del Oeste cuanto le sacaba la albina de altura- , podía sentir un poder contenido dentro de Nahomi, mas no urgía por salir, solo...existía, como una corriente de agua tranquila, una serenidad se mostraba en ellos, como si nada perturbase a el ser frente a ella.

- ¿Por dónde deseas que empiece entonces? - Preguntó la peliplata, una emoción surcó fugaz el fondo azul de sus ojos, algo que Kagome identificó como… ¿Alivio? ¿Reconocimiento? No supo, porque tan pronto como llegó, desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido

- ¿Qué...fue ese hechizo? El que usaste para cambiar tu edad

- Uno desarrollado por mi misma y mi madre, es un hechizo de dos pasos, la primera parte consiste en usar latín para encerrar tu propia esencia en tu alma, un poco arriesgado la primera vez que lo usamos, el primer paso te hará retroceder a la edad deseada por el aplicador, el primer paso se llama **Excipio**; el segundo paso es más variado y depende de las órdenes dadas por quien aplicó Excipio, pueden ser unas palabras, puede ser un evento, incluso una persona, o puede ser una mezcla de los tres, lo cual servirá como ancla para la esencia atrapada, en mi caso fue una combinación, ver a Nanami en peligro y pronunciar un cierto orden de palabras antes de incrustar una espada espiritual en mi misma son parte de mi segundo ritual, **Tersus**, que libera la esencia y usa el ancla para devolver la edad que se extrajo.

Kagome asintió, tomando en cuenta que Nahomi lo explicó como si no fuera la gran cosa, bien, entonces tendría libertad para preguntar otra cosa

- ¿Por qué tu y Nanami se hechizaron con Excipio?

- Por nuestra seguridad - Dijo Nanami, quien se hallaba sentada a la raíz del árbol con los ojos cerrados - Aunque por diferentes motivos, en mi caso es porque mis padres fueron atacados hace muchos años y Nahomi me protegió, pero para ello no podía dejar que me reconocieran, al menos, no podía dejar que mi hermano menor me viera, que tendría que esperar, por lo que usó Excipio para ocultarme

- ¿Y Nahomi?

- Para evitar que me reconocieran tan fácil, soy más parecida a mis padres así que de niña, si alguien me viera inmediatamente pensarían en mi padre…

Kagome se le quedó viendo a la Lady de la vida, abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa al ver como si otra persona estuviera frente a ella, estuvo a punto de susurrar un suave 'Inuyasha' de no ser porque inmediatamente reconoció que no era él, sino el hermano mayor del Hanyou, Sesshomaru, no porque él fuera femenino ni porque ella se viera masculina, pero había algo en ella que parecía recordarle fuertemente al hombre, más allá de lo físico, como una cierta chispa que iluminó sus ojos.

- Sesshomaru…

- Correcto - Sonrió la Daiyokai de la estrella rosada - Sesshomaru no Taisho es mi padre biológico mientras que del lado de mi madre conservo el apellido Tsumegetsu con los Kanji de "Garra" y "Luna"

- Como Koga

- Si, o como tu - Señaló Nahomi, la sonrisa que tenía pareció agrandarse como si estuviera orgullosa de algo - Porque yo soy Nahomi no Taisho Tsumegetsu hija de Sesshomaru no taisho y de Kagome Tsumegetsu

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos, abrió su boca como para decir algo y la cerró al no encontrar las palabras para expresarse, el procedimiento lo repitió tantas veces que por un segundo Nanami se preguntó si Kagome se estaba volviendo un pescado.

- ¿Cómo? Nunca he…

- Si, nunca HAS, pero respondeme algo ¿nunca lo HARÁS? - En un instante la sonrisa pasó de amable a zorruna, casi felina - Yo no soy de ésta época, Kagome

- ¿D-de cuál eres?

- Soy de un futuro mucho más lejano del que tu crees venir, exactamente 2000 años más adelante, un mundo donde reinamos unas tierras tranquilas con paz y armonía...o eso se creyó, hasta que ocurrió algo que forzó a mi madre a mandarme al pasado a arreglar las cosas

- ¿Por qué no volvió ella-errr-yo?

- Ella, tu y mi madre no son exactamente la misma persona. No volviste porque tu no tienes esa habilidad, que pudieras atravesar el pozo fue suerte y en parte la perla que te urgía volver a tu tiempo, pero esa no es una habilidad que se encuentre en tu sangre… yo, por otro lado, poseo la habilidad de usar portales espacio y portales tiempo, ambos con una coloración diferente para ser fácilmente identificados, podría decirse que después de Inu-baka y tu, yo soy la tercera viajera del tiempo… ¿Algo más?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, mucha información para ella - Iré a dormir - Sentenció la Daiyokai del Norte, quien se veía bastante cansada por el descubrimiento ¿Es que acaso no podía tener UN día de descanso? Era como si el mundo quisiera ponerle todo su peso de la nada encima ¿Éste día podría estar peor? Estaba segura de que era imposible

...Pronto sabría que no es sabio el tentar a la dama del destino, que adora ser Cliché.

*En otro lugar, ubicación desconocida*

Un par de ojos se abrieron, revelando unos brillantes ojos escarlata que parecían cambiar lentamente al color de la sangre antes de cambiar al de un rubí repetitivamente, la figura se levantó, moviéndose con una gracia completamente _sobrenatural_, vista que era complementada por el cabello azul medianoche con un difuminado hacia anaranjado que caía sobre su espalda como ondas de agua o como el cielo de una noche de verano.

- ...Está despertando… la perla por fin está reaccionando

Giró su cabeza hacia el norte, el lugar de donde sentía el poder y aroma emanar, sería un tiempo antes de que pudiese volver a moverse con completa agilidad como solía hacerlo hace siglos, pero no le importaba, había esperado todo éste tiempo y no le importaba esperar unos días más...podía ser paciente…

Pero con un poder tan tentador ¿Quién podía ser verdaderamente paciente?

La figura sonrió con dientes blancos como la luna antes de que se empezasen a escuchar crujidos de huesos y una especie de ruptura, como si tela estuviese siendo rasgada, la figura comenzó a cambiar, creciendo un par de centímetros, cambiando su complexión de una afeminada a una que asemejaba un hombre, su cabello se volvió más corto, cayendo apenas un poco más allá de su cuello, sin embargo, esos fueron unos de los únicos cambios.

- Supongo que lo primero que habrá que conseguirse son ropas…

Pronto sabría que la dama del destino adora jugar favoritos y que su pensado odio y ambición se volverían contra él...después de todo, la dama del destino adora ser Cliché.

**OMG, UN NUEVO PERSONAJE?! QUIEN DIABLOS PODRÍA SER?!...pues un OC obviamente XD pero es mayormente creado por mi debido a que quien me lo envió solo me dijo qué habilidades quería que tuviese (Ni siquiera un nombre, vaya... uwu) pero ya que soy un asco con nombres hagamos algo, díganme que nombre debería de ponerle (Puede ser un nombre de hombre/mujer o incluso uno ambiguo, ustedes deciden!), rifaré los nombres y el ganador saldrá en el siguiente capítulo :D**


End file.
